The Dog Demon's Curse
by Merky15
Summary: Noted for her cruelty and sensual inclination for torture, none have survived her wrathful games. Once marked your fate has been sealed. With a painful curse upon him Sesshomaru must find a way to overcome his mark and find the unusual key to his survival
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_Her back tightened as a pair of rough hands came upon her. A forearm flexed around her neck, the hand began to strangely caress her hair. The other hand fell to her mouth. She was unable to scream._

_But the desire to do so quickly left her as her being embraced his presence. She recalled the roughness of his skin and the scent that surrounded him. The scent that was so unlike that of the nobles and lords she was used to. He body fell limp into his. He removed the cuff from her mouth and roughly spun her around. His mouth fell onto hers, again she caved to this. In a moment her gentle hands called him off. Her deep brown eyes smiled mischievously at him. "…you're late Kazawaki"_

_He closed his eyes with a smile. Yes, she was always the type to play. His large muscles tightened as he crossed his arms over his armor. His dirty shoulder length hair was flattened with sweat on his face. His chest was still slightly pounding from his recent undertaking._

_She was amused by this. No doubt he had climbed, unseen, into her room. Her hands found their way around his neck. "…maybe I'm being too harsh with you my love"_

_He clutched her around the waist. He was very strong, but he tried with all his might to be gentle with her…still she could tell. She knew the strength that was hidden there. Her eyes left to thought, recalling the situation at hand. She laughed to herself. "You are so devious my love…Do you not care that you betray your lord in coming here?"_

_He scoffed at her words. "I hold no loyalty to that old fool" his eyes looked down gently at hers, "What of you dear__** princess**__?" his formal words mocked her._

_Her eyes flattened, her sensuous expression never fading, "Why do you insult me __**general**__" she returned the joke._

_He smiled at her humor, "Please forgive me then, my dear Utsuwa"_

_Her head fell onto her secret lover's chest. "I never chose to be with him. You know this to be true…my heart falls to you…"_

_He lifted her away, his eyes hardened, "Then you are ready?"_

_Her eyes danced in delight. A dark smile fell on her face. "Tonight?"_

_He repeated the smile, "Yes my dear Utsuwa…will you fulfill your end? Then we can be together"_

_She looked down as she played the events in her head. She had no inner turmoil about playing out her role. Men did it all the time. Kazawaki was famous for it. She turned back to her love. An unwavering expression took hold on her face. "It will be done…"_

_His lips fell onto hers again. She let the moment consume her. He was so different then the other men she was used to. He was feared, powerful, crude, strong, dark in his charms. She had instantly been intrigued by him. The opposite of the noble pricks she had been around all her life. He was rougher then them as well. She loved how he hurt her._

_His hands fell to her obi, and roughly untied the fabric. She gave a soft moan as he did so. She knew what was to come next. She awaited it, the fateful moment when he would consume all of her, and she would moan in secret delight…His rough arms around her porcelain skin. The moment was cut short as the soft patter of footsteps began to close in. Kazawaki immediately recognized the sound. He quietly shot towards the window he had previously snuck inside. He gave the princess a final smile "Tonight my love" he gently whispered.  
_

_Utsuwa nodded as she held her kimono to her curvaceous body, "Tonight my love" she whispered back in repetition._

_The door silently opened, a young girl of around 13 stood. She gave Utsuwa an untrusting glance. "…Stepmother…"_

_Utsuwa smiled in a false warm to the plain looking girl. She was nowhere close to achieving her beauty. "What is it my Shimae?"_

_Her eyes glanced around the room. "…I heard voices"_

"_Voices?" she repeated curiously as she began brushing out her flowing black locks. "My dear Shimae, please do not tell me you have been taken by a demon" she teased. _

_She turned a cold gaze to the woman's back. Utsuwa had been in their home for less than a year, and her father was already completely taken by her. Utsuwa, considered the most beautiful woman in all of Japan, was only a few years older than herself. Yet she replaced her own mother? She would have accepted this if it wasn't for the fact that Utsuwa's eyes were filled with a rebellious intensity. She did not trust her._

"_Where is your father Shimae?" Utsuwa stopped her brushing and cast the young girl a side glance. Shimae bowed and turned to leave, "The balcony…stepmother…"_

_She listened to the girl's footsteps disappear in the direction they had came. When she was certain the interference would no longer return, she quickly ran towards the window. _

_She let out a small sigh of disappointment. She knew he was long gone however…he was skilled that way. You wouldn't see him if he didn't want you to. She let out a small sigh at the memory of his rough face. "My dear Kazawaki…" she smiled. She looked up to the crescent moon above her. "It will be tonight…"_

**Thanks for sticking through the prologue. It will make sense in later chapters. As a thank you for reading, I have the next chapter up. Again, thanks so much for reading and please Review.**

**Thanks and much Love,**

**Merky15**


	2. A Devious Inclination

**So, since this chapter is going to be adding characters which are not my own, I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own my own ideas that pertain to this story, and my own characters. **

**Also, I need to mention that I am going to be combining aspects from other stories I have written into this story, As of now, I am definitely going to add the story "A Game of Revenge: The Temptresses Forest" into this one. I might add in more characters, but I doubt it. That being said, you do not have to read it to enjoy this story. I'll explain everything in, so don't worry, but give it a read if you want.**

**So, without further ramblings, ENJOY!!!**

**A Devious Inclination **

Deep inside the ornamented fountain there stood a reflection of a man in the water. He ran frantically through the forest, the events perfectly captured in the still water. He was noticeably attractive with long black hair and deep green eyes. The Slits in his eyes and pointed ears, betrayed his secret…he was indeed a demon. He had been in a thick sweat, but he continued to press onward. His thick armor betraying him, he only now realized how heavy it was. His body burned, he couldn't locate the cause.

He slowly fell to his knees, and grabbed his head in a futile effort. There was no more running. The burning wouldn't stop. His eyes began to glow a fierce red as he released the remaining of his demonic energy…no avail. It was useless. He had lost.

His head fell back in his final screams. A fire burst from within him. He was consumed by the flames.

A small feminine chuckling fell over the small fountain. It hadn't fit the accepted reaction to such a horrible event. It was amused, satisfied. "Goodnight Lord Karetosku"

"I wonder if he deserved such a cruel fate?" a curious voice asked the chuckling one.

The figure who was watching the scene gracefully straightened with another chuckle. She was dressed in a desirable deep purple silk, it was cut exceptionally low on her chest. It looked similar to a long robe, a gold obi wrapped around her waist. She turned to the shadowed figure, "I was wondering when you'd arrive. You were stalling outside the cave for a good ten minutes…"

The shadowed figure gave a nervous snort, "Well, with…the sound of screams…I thought you'd like some alone time…with umm…"

Her purple lips turned up, "Lord Karetosku? He is of one of the Southern demon clans"

Her castle was a large one, and located in a very mysterious forest atop a mountain. There was no shortage of fog, and it was hard to locate. Luckily, he was talented when it came to practicing and deciphering illusions. "…I see…you enjoy torturing lords do you?"

Her lips turned up again as the thought passed her mind. "It carries with it its own guilty pleasures. Watching the smug expression fall from their face…beautifully delightful really…The final moments when they realize true futility, their eyes wild with fear, rage…intoxicating"

He felt his eye give a small twitch. Why did his master send him to do the dirty work? He was always dealing with the most frightening of characters. This woman was insane…and deadly…

"Tell me" she began, "Why are you here? You must be here for something…"

"Huh?' he snapped out of his thoughts, "Oh, indeed, I was…"

"Sent here by your master no doubt…"

"How did you…"

"Unfortunately" she began, "You do not carry the demand of a lord. Only the simplicity of a servant"

He sank a little at this comment. He wasn't that bad…was he?

"It matters little" she shrugged, "Speak your business before you share his fate" she motioned to the small fountain that had showed Lord Karetosku's final moments.

"Your skills are required"

She smirked. Work was never short nowadays. Wars among humans and demons had become a constant. Although this was sort of a side business for her, she much preferred to wreak her own havoc, jobs aside.

Still, every now and then, taking on a task brought with it its own pleasures. Watching the strong fierce nature of these warlords fall fulfilled her. The unrelenting pain they felt was indescribable. Once she had made a target…they would never escape her wrath.

In truth that was what led to poor Lord Karetosku's fate. He had come requesting her service, and she immediately accepted his large payment…but what he didn't realize was that he perfectly matched her favorite sort of prey. He was marked the moment she laid eyes on him…he was a fun one. He lasted longer than she gave him credit for.

"What is his name?" she smiled

"…name?"

"The one your master wants dead. Is that not why you came here?"

"Indeed…you just seem to know more than I would have expected…"

Again her lips curved. Was there a reason he wouldn't come out of the shadows? "I've been doing this for hundreds of years…many of these jobs get redundant"

"My master wants him dead…he wanted me to emphasize that you do it…in your own special way…apparently he admires your work"

She gave a deep laugh, "Is that so? Your master is a clever one, isn't he?" she stepped closer to the shadows. The man stepped back.

"Why do you step away from me?" she lifted a brow.

"…my master's orders. You understand" the shadows covering his smile. He recalled his master's words, "_She knows no loyalty. Don't let her see you or know my name…"_

She stepped away. No use in stressing the matter. Whomever he worked for, he did his research. She had grown a strange desire since she became what she was. She knew it was a side effect of her transformation. Once her eyes locked onto a victim…she will not rest until they die in what she deems to be a satisfying way…loyalty didn't matter. Nothing else mattered, but their intimate demise. Karetosku learned this the hard way. She licked her lips as the memory filled her. It brought her great joy…great satisfaction. Her new clients were being cautious…very well.

"You are not my type little man" she brought herself back to reality, "Although I must say your master is starting to peak my interest…he was wise in staying away. I might have a little talk with him" she gave him an innocent smirk, "…what is his name?"

"…Perhaps it would be best to just deal with me instead of my master?" he asked politely

She gave a soft pout, "…You're no fun…Well at least let me know the one I am going to mark as my new target…that way you will be off the hook and we can make our proper acquaintance."

"Indeed…" he sighed in relief. As soon as a target was made, he would be safe…well, sort of. He wouldn't be her number one target at least.

"Wait" She placed her finger up for emphasis, "there is a matter of price…I'm not cheap"

"What is it that you ask for? Riches?"

"It isn't so simple" she chuckled. "I have no use for any sort of currency. Your master must have known this. What I require is much more…personal…" a twisted glow filled her eyes. He knew it couldn't be good.

"…My master mentioned your strange ways…"

"I'm sure he did…" she smirked

"What is it that you would require?"

Her gaze fell to the fountain behind her where Lord Karetosku was last seen. "He gave me the memory of his first love…"

"Love?" he repeated in a dumbfounded way. "You wish to have the memory of my love…?"

She closed her eyes with a smile, "You misunderstand"

She casually walked towards a large ornamented box. It was a deep red, encrusted with the gold emblem of a dragon. Inside were many smaller chests, all were carrying the same insignia.

She lifted one of the smaller chests for the figure to see. "Old Lord Fushi of the Takeada Clan. The color of his eyes to locate and slay the spy in his court…that was a fun one"

She lifted another. She smirked at this one, "Princess Kuagiyomi. Her sense of touch in order to have me dement the women who rivaled for her love"

She lifted another, "Sinpochi" she shook her head at the memory, "His sense of fear in order to consume his brother for the title of the thrown…he died a few days later" she put the box away. "Apparently, he believed he had no need to fear fire…his remains were undistinguishable…"

He gave a weak gulp and moan as he heard her unnerving tales. "…So…what do you…"

"Fear not little man" she laughed, "I want nothing of you. You are not the one enlisting my assistance. I need something from your master…"

She walked to the outskirts of the shadows, carrying an empty miniature chest like the others. "Tell me more of what he wants?…"

"…As I said, he wishes for you to slay…"

"Why?" her soft words sharply cut him off.

He thought on the question. He gave a cocky smile as he crossed his arms, "Truthfully, I think it's because he's afraid of…" he felt a sharp pain hit his chest. He grasped his chest as the pain quickly left. He gave a pout at the action. Was he being watched every minute?

"He has control over you, yes?"

"You could say that…"

She gave a single shake of your head, "He sent you here so that I could use something of you…he is quite the devious one" she gave a single nod and placed her hand over the lid of the small box.

A sudden realization fell over him. There was something else he was given from his master. Did he want her to have it as payment? It made sense. He pulled out the small wrapped package and slid it over to the woman. "Will this do?"

She looked at him suspiciously before opening the white cloth. Her eyes smiled in delight before she closed them, lost in her sensation. She breathed in its scent. Such painful memories, such delightfully evil feelings. So tortured and so exhilarating. It was indeed perfect. She pulled herself back to reality as she stored the package in the box. It gave off a bright yellow glow as it sealed itself, and floated to return to the larger chest. "…I'll except the payment…Now give me the name of my victim"

She stood besides the large ornamented fountain as she scattered powder across the still water. It gave a bright glow.

She turned his way, as if saying she was ready. The shadowed man took a deep breath of concentration, "…Sesshomaru…"

Another wave of light filled the area. A new image began to appear inside the fountain. The woman's eyes danced in delight. A perfectly gorgeous specimen was seen casually walking through a type of field. He stopped and looked behind him, catching a scent in the wind.

He was tall, and his golden eyes burned with a deadly intensity. Her body shivered from the sight of him. His long white hair gave a small wave with the wind, and he casually continued down his path. He was indeed her favorite sort. Her eyes closed as she tried to better read his heart. "…_Such a cold one, spiteful…so prideful…oh Lord Sesshomaru…you think so highly of yourself…you've killed many…so beautiful…so deadly. You're relentless, indifferent. Yes, your cold indifference is so breathtaking. The single moon…that crescent moon…yes a perfect reminder… Always in control? Oh yes, that is true, complete composure….yes…yes…yes"_

Her green yes shot opened and glowed a flash of purple. She gave an invigorated pant as she looked back to the image in the small pool, "…I will most enjoy breaking that which you pride yourself in…A very painful and fitting end…oh yes my Lord…you are most perfect. The perfect specimen. You will fall worse than the others…"

"I am assuming that it is safe for me to show my face now…" a small meek voice called her back to reality. She turned to the shadows, her heart still racing. "Yes little man. I have already chosen a target. No one else matters…"

He slowly made his way out of the darkness, not forgetting her previous words. It would be wise to practice caution around such a deadly woman. His long black hair hell behind him, held up high. He was attractive in his own way, a bit clumsy looking if anything. Not much of a warrior, but he must have had some skills. He was able to locate her mansion after all. Most of her clients spent days searching for it through the mist. He took at most an hour, not including the three hours he spent deciding on whether or not he should enter once he found it. He gave an exaggerated bow, almost as if it was meant to mock her, "Dear Enchantress, I am Byakuya of the Illusion"

"…Byakuya?" she smiled at his formalities, "You may call me Mistress Kizomae. You will be of significant use to me…"

His face sank, "Does that mean I am to stay?…"

"Indeed" she scoffed at his expression, "You do not need to worry. I already marked you clear. I carry no desire to kill you…" she casually looked away before looking over her shoulder. "..not at present anyway…"

He felt a low moan in his throat as he watched Kizomae look back to her newest victim's expression. Why did he always get stuck doing the dirty work?

**There's the second chapter I promised. I hope it's sparking some interest. Sesshomaru's coming up in the next chaps, so that should be interesting…poor guy, he's going to hate me after this….**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIWEW,**

**Much Love,**

**Merky15**


	3. The Other Sorceress

**The Other Sorceress **

It was just an ordinary forest. There was nothing special about it. There was no ominous demon scents, no unexplainable auras. It was ordinary in its most basic sense. Although finding forests empty as thus, was easy for him. Most demons would flee as his presence infiltrated an area. Wise on their part.

It was in this forest he decided to rest, not that he needed such a thing, but he wasn't traveling alone anymore. He watched as the small girl ran through the small stream. A large grin spread across her face as she did this. He heard his vassal scold the child as she did so, of course being ignored. He heard the newest traveler give a small chuckle at the scene. He recalled the child's name, Kohaku.

The scene gently fell to the back of his head. He didn't have the luxury to think of such things. He needed to find a way to Naraku, but this at first simple task had more than increased in its complexity. The illusive half breed had learned how to cover his tracks aggravatingly well.

His brow let out a small twitch in aggravation at the thoughts. He listened to the small squabble the members of his party were engaged in, before he gently rose. He wouldn't admit it, but he was starting to get restless.

His gentle stroll slowly increased into a full sprint. He noticed this, but continued, almost as if he was gliding through the air itself. The air felt good on his face as he did so. He gracefully dodged every tree that was in his path, not once breaking into a sweat. How much farther could he go before he actually did so, he wondered. Eventually, he stopped when he came to the edge of a cliff. He had reached the forest's outskirts. He could easily continue, but going much further he would start to lose track of their scents. He was already an hour or two away from them. The small excursion did nothing for the frustration he felt, but the feel of the wind on his face had calmed him somewhat.

A small change in the wind caught his attention. His hands fell to the Tensaiga. Someone was there. Someone had been watching him. He turned around to see what appeared to be a large black wolf jump his way. Sesshomaru easily evaded the attack, taking the creatures appearance into consideration. It lacked a form, in fact it appeared to be made of shadows. What was the meaning of this? Tensaiga unleashed a crescent Meidou at the beast, but there was no effect. His eyes tightened at this, and in his moment of surprise he was almost engulfed by the beast.

He gracefully landed at the opposite side of his opponent. He looked up when a familiar chuckle made itself present, "…Having problems Lord Sesshomaru?…"

His chuckle immediately ceased with a tightened glare from the dog lord. Sesshomaru easily recognized the pest, Byakuya.

The man on the origami crane cleared his throat in seriousness, "Well…as you will undoubtedly see, this is not an opponent that can be slain with a blade…"

Sesshomaru dodged another pounce, and unleashed his whip, which proved to have no effect. There had to be a weakness to this beast. Why was it that nothing worked? How could he lack substance, and still fight? His eyes hardened again as he took this all in. This wasn't a demon…this creature wasn't alive, and yet its threat was indeed great.

"What is it Lord Sesshomaru? Have you learned the truth? Then you know there is no running from it…" his eyes widened in horror as the Meidou fell his way. His paper crane flew him away in time. "….Don't be angry with me Lord Sesshomaru" he sighed, "I wasn't the one who created him…I am only the messenger…"

Byakuya's stomach churned as a pair of fangs turned his way. He gave a nervous twitch of his eyes. "…Well I suppose my work here is done…" he called back to the dog as he flew off, "Good luck fighting this one off. She said it was going to be a really doozey!"

"_She?…" _Sesshomaru thought. It was obvious that this creature was sent here, and most likely the fool Byakuya had led it to him, but this wasn't in Naraku's power. Naraku couldn't create such beasts. That skill was reserved for a selective few. "_He's enlisted the help of a sorceress…"_

The large wolf quickly rushed forward towards the demon lord. Sesshomaru made a move to dodge, but to his surprise the beast increased its size tenfold and fell onto him. Sesshomaru placed the Tensaiga in front, for a defensive barrier, but it hadn't mattered. The beast didn't strike him…

Sesshomaru let out a roar of pain mixed with anger as the black shadow shot into his body, breaking through his armor. His howl increased as the massive wave dug deeper inside of him. He fell to his knees, when it was over.

He gave a few deep pants, and removed the remainder of his armor and clothing. His eyes hardened at what he saw carved on both sides of his lower waist. A small black stripe marred either side, and with them he had began to feel a pull on his demonic energy. His teeth gritted against each other as he stared at the effect. It was obvious that the beast sent to attack him was a curse created by a sorceress…he wasn't aware of its effects. What did it mean?

* * *

She lazily listened to the change in the wind. She was aware that someone was coming. Although, she always enjoyed the occasional visitor. Her power wasn't what it used to be but poisoning, cursing, and such was never out of the question, especially when it was a highly self righteous priest or monk of sorts who came to purify her forest. The fools, she received confidence in the fact that _most _men had trouble in resisting her.

Her eyes glowed in delight when she caught a familiar presence. "_So that's who it is…"_

Her thoughts were confirmed when heavy footsteps fell into her small home. It was no where as lavish as it once had been, but she had enough power to create a decent illusion. She sent a glance behind her. "Well, well, well" she smirked at the man behind her, "To what do I owe this highest of honors?"

He appeared uncomfortably close to her in a matter of seconds. Not being opposed to close contact, she made no movements, only raised a brow to his curious actions. She gave the man a quick look over while she had the chance. She hated him, but there was no denying the dog lord was attractive.

"Spare me the faint innocence…" he growled.

She snapped out of her staring and gave a small tilt to her head. "…Now I believe you have lost your mind…I have no idea what it is you're blabbering on about"

Her wrist was roughly grasped in less than a second. Her arm tightened as she felt his claws come dangerously close to puncturing her skin. Her neck tightened at the motion. She was no fool. She was well aware that his demonic markings signified poison, and she wasn't about to test the lethalness of the said toxin. "Listen…" she tried to maintain a sense of calm, "…Do I look like to type to fake innocence?"

She realized her poor choice of argument when she felt his claws tighten on her wrist. "Listen…" she cringed with a small pout. "It isn't as if I even have any such power, remember?" her eyes tightened, "…You and your horrid little brother saw to that yourself…or did you forget?"

Sesshomaru briefly recalled their last encounter. She was a powerful temptress, who held a deep hearted grudge against his father after he defeated her many years ago. It wasn't long after that she regained her youth and strength from a jewel shard given to her by the vermin Naraku. Sesshomaru defeated her for the second time; Inuyasha being there was of no real consequence. Regardless, Torikoe was a weak fool…killing her would serve no real point. Recalling his past reasoning he released his grip in a single fluid movement.

Torikoe grasped her wrist, examining it for any damage. Red marks of pressure remained, but there was no blood. She sent him a dirt look, "So, what has your tail in a bunch?"

"Do not test my patience witch"

His voice remained low, but she didn't miss the threat in his words. She shrugged as if she were unaffected. "In any case, I assume something _bad_ has happened. Tell me" she smiled in her sensuous way.

Not surprisingly, Sesshomaru remained unmoved by her smile. Her face sank at his lack of reaction. "Come now puppy. Do you not wish me to evaluate the situation at…"

His armor fell to the floor before her sentence left her lips. She sent a playful smile his way. "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, this is so sudden…but I won't object.."

"Don't flatter yourself"

"Hmmm…I see you're personality wasn't affected…you're still as boorish as ever…"

She casually watched when he removed the left side of his kimono. She silently acknowledged his pale muscular skin, and nodded in approval. "_Just like his father…damn attractive dogs…tempting a temptress…I swear…"_

Her expression hardened as her eyes traveled down his chest and landed on his ribcage. Curling around his waist was the dark marking, that resembled a black serpent inked into his skin. "Well, no wonder you are in a bad mood"

"Speak, what is it?" he commanded. It wasn't as if he was asking her for a favor. He owned her life. Should she refuse, he would end it.

She continued with her coy shrug. "I'm afraid it isn't pretty my dear pup. You see, that is indeed a curse placed by black magic. It is the Mark of Hell's Serpent. Quite a deadly one…I myself would never conjure such a thing…too risky you see"

"Its result…"

"Result?" her eyes lit up with the thought, "…You'll die, a rather painful death actually. The serpent will slowly grow until it reaches the heart…it will absorb your demonic energy and eventually use it to destroy you. Ironically, the more powerful the demon the more painful his demise"

Sesshomaru wrapped his head around her words. She claimed innocence and he knew she wasn't lying. Torikoe wouldn't deny a successful incantation; she was far too conceited for that. "You are to remove it" he ordered

She stopped her admiration again, and blinked at the statement. "What? You're serious?" she let out a humorous smirk. "Despite the fact that it's against code to interfere with another's work, I HATE you…or did you forget that little fact?"

"You seem to believe that it was a request…"

Her body stiffened at the glare that tightened on her. She rolled her eyes at his actions, after calming the pounding in her chest. "Look…even if I wanted to, I can't. The only way to get rid of it is to kill the one who cast it…another reason why I don't mess with such magic. It's far too risky…and there's not as much fun in it. The wielder usually stays hidden away safely, while watching the victim suffer…I like to get…" she smiled at her word choice, "Personable…"

His lip slightly curled in disgust with her word choice. She turned her back to him, feeling that she more than accommodated the dog behind her. "At any rate…I'm just upset that I won't be the one to finish you off…I have the worst luck. You'll probably die within the wee…"

She stopped when a pair of claws wrapped roughly around her neck. Sesshomaru's eyes dangerously balanced on turning red. His deep voice sent chills down her back…another reason why she loved his bloodline. His father did the same thing to her. "...I have run out of uses for you witch…"

"Do-don't take your frustration out on me…I told you…It wasn't me"

"Perhaps it would be more pertinent to end your wretched existence to be certain…"

"Come now…Lord Sesshomaru" she smiled, "You should be using your energy to find the real sorcerer…not waste your valuable time on me…"

She closed her eyes as she felt heat emanate from his palm. Who would have thought that she would have been killed because of a spell she didn't even cause. She opened her eyes when she felt the claws release her. She stumbled back, her legs felt limp from shock..

She watched as he walked out the way he came. "Consider yourself spared…" he scoffed.

The beating in he chest didn't stifle as she watched him leave. Her hand touched the small drabbles of blood on her neck. No poison at least, by the warmth was dangerously close. Her limp legs gave out as she fell to the floor with wide eyes. "…_I really hate him"_

**

* * *

**

Sorry about the delay of updates, but hopefully I can finish all of my stories by the end of the summer. Which is great, because I have a list of other stories I have concocted in my head.

**Thanks for reading and please remember to leave a review.**

**Thanks and much love,**

**Merky15**


	4. Brothers of the Black Wing

**Brothers of the Black Wing**

Byakuya watched the twisted smile of the dark haired sorceress. She lovingly stroked her ornamented fountain, humming softly to herself as she did so. A slight chill ran through his body as he watched her. He didn't deny that he felt bad for Lord Sesshomaru. "…_poor guy…doesn't even know what he's in for"_

"But he will find out soon enough…by now he no doubt feels the pull on his demonic strength"

Byakuya quickly straightened up and out of his thoughts. "_…I can't even have a moment of peace inside my own mind…"_

"Enough of your crying Byakuya" Kizomae playfully rolled her eyes, "You may as well blurt out your thoughts the way you casually produce them. A fox tike would be able to break that thing you call a mind…"

He raised a finger to argue her point, but was quickly shushed by her words. "Now" she began, "I believe that it is time to raise the stakes a bit…"

"The stakes?" he blinked, "…You are not simply going to allow his demise to carry out on its own accord?"

Kizomae let out a deep chuckle at the thought. "Of course not little man. He would certainly die…but he wouldn't suffer" she walked back to her fountain. "…Not enough anyway"

"…_And I thought that Naraku was evil…"_

Another twisted smile appeared on her face, but she said nothing. She would save the information for another time. She looked back into the fountain, placing both hands on either side. The fountain's water began to glow with a dark light. "Come now my darlings…" she smirked at the false compassion in her voice.

Byakuya watched as the opposite wall began to glow a dark light. "_A portal?..." _

Three figures shot out of the black abyss. All were dressed in black, kneeling before Kizomae. She smiled lovingly, her eyes locked onto the man who knelt in front of the others. "Tsuzaku"

The front figure raised his head. He dressed in a black armor, a single dark purple eye was visible, the rest was covered from his black shaggy hair. "…Master Kizomae" he answered. He had a deep, dark, commanding voice, but it was still young. Byakuya noted this. It appeared that Kizomae had a few underlings of her own.

The other two didn't carry the demand of their assumed leader, Tsuzaku, but they remained strong in their appearance. Each wore similar designs of armor. However the taller one had long deep purple hair, with black eyes. The younger of the three had dark grey hair, almost blue in color. It was shorter than the others, but both of his burnt orange eyes showed as he stared at the floor before him.

"Prompt as always my lovelies" she grinned.

Byakuya noticed that Tsuzaku's hardened expression hadn't changed. Instead the leader sent a cold glare his way, but compared to the glares he received from Sesshomaru…it was an unpleasant frown at best.

"Ignore the help Tsuzaku" Kizomae shrugged, "I have an important task for the three of you"

She walked towards her adorned fountain and motioned Tsuzaku her direction. He stood a full head over her as they looked into the fountain. "What's so special about this one?"

"Hmmm…" she hummed, "You are not impressed?"

"He seems no more special than any of the other self-important fools that you have dealt with"

"What?" she smiled, "Do not tell me that you and your brothers are trying to find a way out of a job? Here I thought you would welcome the opportunity to test your skills"

"You misunderstand" Tsuzaku calmly spoke, "I am merely curious as to what makes this one so special. You only call us forth when you require…severe measures…"

"Yes" she smiled in recollection, "I suppose that is true…but I don't think he will disappoint my dear…His cry will be especially sweet"

"Enough" he gently spoke calling her back to reality, "What is it that you require my Master?"

She stared at the hateful expression that the dog in the water wore. Her eyes burned a deep purple. "…break him…"

He gave a single nod of understanding before he and his men disappeared back into the shadows. Byakuya appeared behind the sorceress. "…Now when you say break him…"

She lovingly tapped his cheek with a smile. "Exactly what it implies…he's lost enough energy so it won't be hard. Even with his full power, he's no match for the Brothers of the Black Wing" she looked back to the fountain

"…Brothers of the Black Wing? Why does that sound familiar?"

"They are my men first hand, however I allow them their freedom outside, and they created their own name…adorable really. You see" she cast him a smile, "I don't treat my men nearly as cold as your Naraku…"

Byakuya smiled at her words. "Perhaps you could give him a few pointers in common courtesy and leadersh-"

She let out a laugh when Byakuya stopped in his sentence, a look of panic was on his face. She had tricked him into giving up his master's name. If Naraku found out…well he wasn't exactly the forgiving type.

"Worry not" she laughed, "I won't tell"

He let out a sigh of relief. Seeing as how he was still in one piece, then Naraku must not be aware either. At least he hoped so.

* * *

Sesshomaru did well in masking the fact that his demonic strength was leaving him. Although he was having a hard time saying the same in regards to his anger. According to the insufferable vermin, Torikoe, he had a weeks time to find and destroy the one who had cast the curse. Finding out who it was on the other hand was a different story. He considered questioning Torikoe further, but he knew the fool was useless and couldn't be trusted.

There may have been another way to break the damnable curse, but in order to figure that out he needed to speak with someone. He thought of who that could be. His mother was out of the question. Dying compared to spending an evening hearing her voice mock his condition seemed a welcomed option. She was never the most knowledgeable person anyway. All that left was one of his father's older vassals. Which always meant the same person, seeing that his father mostly kept company with fools. Yes, he would have to speak with Bokuseno. Perhaps he knew the one who had caused his predicament.

His hand tightened against Tensaiga with an ominous gust of wind. He hadn't noticed it until just now, but he was being followed. His glare tightened with the unsheathing of his weapon. He heard soft chuckles surrounding him. There was three of them.

Tsuzaku's face remained stoic as he watched his brothers' grin in delight. They were excited about their new victim. Kizomae only called on them to deal with the ones who were the up-most dangerous. Still, this one looked simple enough, and he was already damaged. "Take him" he spoke simply. His brothers jumped into action. A dark smoke filled the area.

Sesshomaru never solely counted on his eye sight in battle, his other senses were highly more useful and developed. The smoke was only a minor inconvenience. He listened to what the darkness held. There was one behind him, about to attack. Tensaiga parried off a striking blade.

He heard another blade swing down, again he parried him off, but no blood was shed as he disappeared into the shadows. It continued like this for awhile, and he felt himself weakening. He knew their plan was to wear him down, but he was low on options. He wouldn't run from a battle.

He felt a stabbing pain coming from his shoulder blade. His own blood infiltrating his senses. He quickly turned towards the cause, unleashing the Meidou. No strike was made. The culprit escaped in time. His brows tightened in aggravation when he noticed his breathing grow heavier. He felt his legs grow heavier as every second passed. He Didn't know how much longer he could continue the same tactic.

In the distraction a blade fell into his stomach, missing any major artery. He fell to his knees, more so from the exhaust than the actual pain. He growled when he felt a hand firmly grasping his neck.

The smoke dissipated. He stared into the black eyes of the demon who held his neck. He noted the hard expression he wore. There was clearly some honor inside his demeanor, as he didn't appear to be enjoying the task ahead of him. He was aware of the cowardice in the tactics he was using, but it was beyond his control.

Sesshomaru felt his trapped energy swarm inside him. He moved to swing down Tensaiga, but found that he couldn't. He hadn't realized that another demon had bound his hand. He looked at the thin silver chain around his wrist, being held by a demon with long violet hair, an amused sneer on his face.

The dog demon sent his glare back to the cool faced demon. His expression remained unaltered by Sesshomaru's glare. The dark eyed demon's voice was young, but no emotion broke through. "...what is it? What is it about you that she fines so intriguing?"

Sesshomaru's expression didn't falter, but he felt his chest begin to constrict in an unfamiliar way. The black eyed demon continued, "It hurts doesn't it?"

There was no reply. The demon let out a deep aggravated sigh. "I grow tired of such remedial tasks. Destroying her...well..." he looked to the purple haired demon. "Kiado?"

"Yes brother Tsuzaku?" he quickly responded.

"What is that term she is so fond of?"

He smiled at the question. "Play things?"

The third demon spoke. He had dark grey hair, and appeared to be the weakest. He shrugged at the conversation. "I was gonna say, victims of seductive circumstance"

The purple haired demon, Kiado shook his head. "Come now Chotzu, when has she ever said that?"

"Frequently, and certainly more so than _play thing_"

Tsuzaku's eyes temporarily shut, which Sesshomaru recognized as an attempt to suppress a sigh. "That will be enough" the leader spoke in a low order. His men quickly complied. "Why do I even bother speaking to them" Tsuzaku mumbled to himself.

Again his eyes fell to Sesshomaru. "Back to the matter at hand. I don't see what is so threatening about you, but I have my orders"

The leader's grip tightened on his neck, Sesshomaru's body stiffened in response. His eyes began to glow crimson from his pent up rage. Tsuzaku's eyes filled with a brief flash of worry at the sudden surge of demonic strength. _"I thought it was being suppressed..."_

The hilt of Tensaiga fell from Sesshomaru's hand. Instead, he firmly took hold of the chain that bound his wrist. Kiado lost grip and footing when Sesshomaru yanked the chain from his grip. In the same swift motion Sesshomaru's claws fell to the face of the vermin that had grasped his neck. Tsuzaku broke composure as he fell back with a shout, grasping his bleeding face.

Sesshomaru didn't have time to enjoy the pain of his opponent, as he dodged the blade of Kiado. The fool was weak compared to the first one. Even with Sesshomaru's lack of powers, he was no match. Sesshomaru's claws eventually made their way threw Kiado's chest. His eyes fell blank as he went limp in Sesshomaru's arm.

The younger, weaker one was trying to lift the injured Tsuzaku, who was now missing an eye. He froze when Sesshomaru's eyes were on him. Before the young boy could remove his weapon, he fell to the floor with the deadly swiftness of Sesshomaru's whip.

Tsuzaku lifted himself; his hands and face covered in the crimson of his blood. He gave a short weak chuckle as he rose, "I understand now..." he looked to the cool faced dog. "What she sees in you...You'll suffer the worst for it however"

Sesshomaru's claws found their way to Tsuzaku's neck as he lifted him to the air. Similar to the way he was being held moments before, only with a firmer grip. "Where is she?" he demanded in a thick voice, that resembled a growl.

"Do not tell me you carry delusions of finding her?" Tsuzaku chocked out indifferently.

Not fond of repeating himself, he settled for tightening his grip. Tsuzaku seemed to understand the message. "She'll see you soon enough" he answered, "You weren't meant to die...not by our hands"

"Explain" he growled

He smirked at the enormous suppressed aura he felt. It would all bring an end to him. Especially if he didn't learn the secret. "How can she resist the chance to meet the great Lord Sesshomaru" was his smug reply.

"Hn" Sesshomaru snorted as his claws dug deep into his opponents neck sending a thick wave of poison into his veins. Tsuzaku smiled, "Until next time then lord Sess-"

He released the distorted corpse, letting it fall to the blood stained floor below. He felt the heavy beating of his own heart, the black serpent mark was creeping higher with every breath he took. He recalled Torikoe's words. "_Once it reaches the heart...you will die"_

The fools had weakened him. He lost a great deal of energy and perhaps time as well. He recalled the idea he was entertaining before this distraction. He needed to speak with Bokuseno, if anyone would know the answer it would be the old tree. Again he felt the heaviness of every step he took. His armor was now compressing his chest, but his face remained stoic. He casually sheathed the fallen Tensaiga against his side. The sweat that covered his brow alone betrayed his composure.

* * *

"What a shame" Byakuya pouted as he dramatically leaned over Kizomae's shoulder. "I didn't expect your men to fall so easily"

"Is that so?" she looked away from her fountain to stare at the face that practically leaned on her shoulder. "You don't look too disappointed I must say"

He shrugged, straightening his stance. "I confess that I predicted this outcome"

She smiled at the reaction. "Is that so?" she repeated as she looked into the fountain that showed the bloody corpses of her men. She waved a hand over the water causing it to ripple. With a dagger, she cut open the palm of her hand, allowing the blood to drip in.

Byakuya raised a brow at the curious action. He walked back to the fountain. His mouth opened at what he saw in the reflection of the now crimson water.

* * *

Fresh rain now covered the forest, but the weather never bothered him. It was ignored even further this night however, for he was too preoccupied with the sound of his pounding chest echoing in his ears. He could only walk, there was no flying there or any capability of transforming. The curse had made sure of that by blocking his demonic aura. He needed to reach Bokuseno.

His body gave a tremor in exhaust and his knee fell to the floor; his single arm resting against it. He gave a few pants, his wet hair pushed against his face. He growled in self loathing, disgusted by his weakness. He quickly forced himself up only to fall again, in a less graceful way.

His lids shut in contemplation as he leaned his body against the base of a tree. He needed a solution. Rin and the others were away from his protection, and he knew he couldn't rely on Jaken or the boy for much longer. This was perhaps the longest he had been away from then since Naraku reappeared. "_And here I remain like a wounded animal_" he growled to himself. Ignoring Tensaiga's rings of protest, he forced himself up.

**"A stranger in my territory?" **a deep voice began

Sesshomaru froze at the spoken words. He had no luck of late. There was going to be a confrontation, not that it would be a challenge, but he didn't want to waste the energy. He felt his jaw tighten in frustration as he casually stepped onward.

"**How dare you ignore me little one" **the beast spat before appearing before the cool faced dog.

Sesshomaru's eyes remained closed in an unimpressed fashion. The large ogre towered over him, a large mace in his hand. "**Hmmm You look familiar...I'm guessing your a demon lord er somethin' huh**?" he asked in an idiotic fashion.

Somehow his day had turned into being just irritating. At least Jaken could perform the remedial task of informing the lower class of who he was. "You are in the way" he managed to calmly manage out without growling out his frustration. His locked aura cried for release, to destroy every particle of this ogre.

**"You gotta be a lord with that attitude...a dog?" **the ogre slowly pieced it together, taking in the fact that the demon was panting and his chest was violently heaving. **"Lord Sesshomaru!"** he boomed in delight. "**I almost didn't recognize you" **he laughed as Sesshomaru extended his arm, his claws at the ready. "**How fortuitous of me**" the ogre began, "**Having the honor of killing the western lord!"**

Sesshomaru's whip clashed with the mace. His eyes tightened at the weak glow his attack produced. It normally would have had the power to brake through the weak weapon. He retracted his hand, grasping Tensaiga instead.

The ogre charged forward. Sesshomaru cut the air before him calling forth the Meidou. His eyes widened when nothing happened. No Meidou came? He overcame his distraction too late when the force of the mace collided with his chest. He felt it crack through his armor and tear into his flesh.

He was sent flying forward from the force. He landed on his knee, avoiding a much harder collision into a few trees. His clothing was now stained with the color of his blood. The damage from the blow was a great one, and he didn't carry his same abilities of healing in his current condition.

He slowly moved his head up to glare at the demon ahead of him. He called on his aura, but his eyes flashed crimson for less than a second and that was all. His body shook with another tremor of pain when he lifted his body up. His wet hair plastered to his face. A trickle of blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. He could taste the metallic flavor in his mouth.

He turned a hard eye to the crying blade in his hand. Again, his eyes widened in surprise. He saw his reflection in horror. His demonic markings were gone.

* * *

"Can you stop that?" Kagome finally snapped at the pacing half turned to Kagome's request with a snort.

"What? I ain't doin' nothin'"

"You've been pacing back and forth like a lunatic ever since we got here"

"Well what am I supposed to do? It wasn't my idea to stay here! We should be out there looking Naraku!"

Sango rolled her eyes, while trying to organize her supplies. "You do realize that it's pouring rain outside, and we are lucky to have found this place?"

Shippo nodded in agreement. "It may be leaky, but it's better than nothing"

Miroku smiled, "Abandoned travelers huts are hard to come by"

Sango sigh. Recalling the previous events with an unamused tone. "Especially when the previous occupants are threatened to leave with a wind tunnel"

"It was more like strong persuasion than actual threatening my dear Sango" he smiled weakly

"You're unbelievable" she shook her head, trying not to smile.

"I'd feel worse about it if those raccoons weren't trying to pick pocket us" Kagome recalled with a shrug, "But I guess one night won't hurt..."

"Don't worry Kagome" Shippo smiled, "They're demons, they can handle a little rain"

"I guess so" she smiled, "And it's not any more underhanded than Miroku's usual stunts"

"How can you say that?" Miroku mocked innocence, "I am an honest and virtuous..." Miroku fell as a firm fist landed against his head.

"...He says, while feeling me up" Sango spat, faking aggravation at the uninvited hand that caressed her rear moments ago.

Kagome shook her head at the scene. She looked to Inuyasha to comment, but stopped when she noticed the tension on his face. "Inuyasha?...What is it?"

He pushed open the old door, taking in the scents of the night air. The group remained silent at their friend's action. "Its blood" he finally spoke.

"Is a village under attack?" Sango asked, standing ready in her slayer suit, Kirara by her side.

"It's not that kind of blood...it's from a demon"

"Do you think Naraku has something to do with it?" Miroku asked

"I don't know..." he looked over his shoulder, "Stay here. I'll be right..." he stopped when he noticed a familiar weight in his back. "GET OFF KAGOME! Didn't you hear what I said?"

"As if!" she yelled back, "Now stop being so stubborn and get a move on!"He snorted in defeat, "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you!"

* * *

**I'm sorry about the delay. I've just started at a new school, and its been hard to adjust with the change. I will try to get everything finished during the winter break, when I actually have time. Good news is that I have about 5 new stories I'm gonna post when I'm done with the four I'm currently working on this one included (Please give them a read).**

**Poor Sess, If you haven't noticed I get a strange joy from putting him in horrible situations… I'm curious to see how he would handle himself. Let me know if you have any ideas. I'm pretty set on the story, but detours are always for reading, and reviews are ALWAYS welcome. They inspire me to update faster in most cases. Thanks again,**

**Much Love,**

**Merky15**


	5. Through Liminal Darkness

_**Through Liminal Darkness**_

In a stubborn fit Sesshomaru forced his body to move away from each of the ogre's blows, not an easy task. He was grateful that he was facing such a weak opponent. There was no skill involved only slow and awkward swings. He noticed however, that with every movement his body slowed and his vision started to betray him. With gritted teeth he planned his next moves. The kill needed to be quick.

The ogre gave another blow towards the fierce dog lord. Sesshomaru's eyes tightened with his decision. With seconds before the mace fell upon him he gracefully rolled out of the way leaving the ogre's mace lodged into the base of the thick tree behind him. While the ogre struggled for freedom, the Tenseiga was lodged quickly into the ogre's eye. The demon fell to his knees in shock from the attack, screaming in agony. Slowly realization took hold of the monster who realized that the sword had done him no physical harm, but amidst the confusion Sesshomaru gave a final attack, lodging his claws into the chest of the beast.

A weak form of his poison burned through as he let his claws tear into the demon's heart. While in normal circumstances his kill would have been precise and quick, his poison was not as quickly lethal and the ogre had movement in his final moments. The ogre grasped the Dog's throat, squeezing with his remainder of life. Sesshomaru felt his vision blur and desperately used his claws to escape the death grip. It was now a matter of time…who would survive the longest? Sesshomaru felt his eyes grow heavy and his grip slowly loosen. He slowly closed his eyes as he saw the ogre fall to his knees. He had out survived his opponent, however he knew that consciousness had escaped him and he faded to the darkness.

* * *

Somewhere between life and death he found himself. He knew he was alive simply because the excess of pain pouring through him remained a constant reminder. He knew nothing of his surroundings. His senses were completely dulled and his body was heavy. He couldn't move. The only part of him that rustled uncontrollably was his heaving chest, which struggled for tried to force open his eyes. Somehow he knew he wasn't alone. Someone was baring witness to his suffering. The little demonic aura he had rang out at the approaching strangers, whoever they were. He felt them recede, all but one. Yet, he felt no threat from this one…and to his surprise all aggression was lost with a sharp command from the figure. While he could not make sense of the words, he felt safety in them and he felt his body go limp yet again.

He stirred into semi-consciousness again at a familiar sound…a voice. Yet he hadn't the energy to make the connection. It was a soft voice and to his slight aggravation he found it addictively soothing in its command for rest. He felt her hands move to towards his kimono and he instinctively growled in protest, a warning more than a threat. She immediately took the hint.

He tried to force himself up, despite the woman's desperate pleading, but he wouldn't figure out how far he could get when two firm hands forced him back down from his shoulders. He tried to make out the new figure, his voice was rough. He caught the scent briskly and recalled it to be the figure from before… the one who had brought him here. Despite his trust, he managed a growl at the figures actions. Again to his annoyance, his growls did not phase his firm grip.

He would have protested further when a soft hand caressed his forehead, cooing softly to him. He slowly forgot the other figure as the soft voice continued. He felt his body being gently guided back down, the two strangers surrounding him. Tensaiga gave a gentle pulse of approval at his actions. For a third time, his body fell to rest.

His eyes slowly opened in a daze, but he was grateful that he was now quite aware of his surroundings. His senses were weakened and while he knew the local scents were aggravatingly familiar, he hadn't the strength to make the connection. He stirred upward as a wet cloth fell from his forehead. So…someone had been caring for him. How ridiculous a notion, that he would need their assistance.

He removed the cloth that covered him in a fluid motion noticing the medicinal scents that were attached to his being…obviously the work of humans. His face twisted in disgust at the concept. His fever dreams had been correct it would seem, someone had saved him.

He removed the now red stained silk clothing he wore, curious to the fact that his "saviors" had not taken the time to heal his shattered rib cage. His eyes hardened at the growing black mark that now tempted to enclose over his chest… his heart. Torikoe's words echoed in his head, "_One it reaches your heart…you will die"_

Placing his garments back over his shoulders he forced himself upright, doubling over in pain when he stood. Growling at his own weakness he pressed onwards, loudly stumbling into the wall when he did so. In an unfamiliar manner he felt his anger seething. Losing composure his arm swung against the nearby pottery shattering it in a fluid motion.

"Told you he was awake" a flat slightly amused voice began.

Sesshomaru's eyes dangerously flattened as he turned to the familiar voice. Of all the people who existed in this damnable realm, of all the creatures who could gaze at him in his most indecent hour…why was it him? He made a pact with himself to kill fate should he ever be presented with the opportunity. He growled at the figure in the doorway. "You dare mock me half breed?"

"Well it's not really necessary at the moment…you're doing a great job of it so far" he arrogantly shrugged.

From behind him Sesshomaru watched as his brother's familiar wench popped her head out from behind the safety of his brother. "What Inuyasha means is that… he's glad to see you've finally woken up" she smiled.

His eyes gave a quick flash of red at her comment, and she once again returned to her position of hiding. Slightly satisfied with the fear he created, he pushed himself off of the wall and with as much dignity as he could muster he headed to the doorway. He stopped when he reached his brother, his claws extended at this side. In the coldest tone he could manage he spoke, "move…"

Not dazed by the comment, the half demon smirked, "Or what?"

"Inuyasha" the monk quickly came from behind, "Perhaps it is not wise to provoke…"

"The least this bastard can do is thank us for saving his ass! We could have left you there to die!"

"Well then I suppose that makes you a bigger fool than I thought possible…" Sesshomaru indifferently retorted.

"Maybe I should just finish you off and correct that mistake then" he spat back, hands on the Tetsaiga's hilt.

"It ends here half breed" he seethed out, his hand too falling to his blade as he moved towards his opponent. With every movement his body whined, and soon he once again doubled over in pain. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha mocked, "I thought you were gonna put an end to-"

"Sit" Kagome sighed as she knelt besides the now panting demon. His eyes remained closed as he grasped his chest with his arm. It was growing. It was licking at his heart, ready to consume him. He felt the heat of his own demonic energy swim inside him. An unbearable heat! How much longer until it absorbed it all and consumed him? The familiar voice came to him again. The soothing one that begged for him to rest. He managed to look up and put a face to it this time. It was Inuyasha's wench. He lifted a quizzical brow, "you?" he muffled out before his eyes closed.

Kagome's face turned red as the dog lord's face landed against her lap. "I think…I think he's unconscious again…"

Pulling himself from the floor Inuyasha glared at the girl, "What was that for Kag-" he slowly trailed off when he saw where his brother had landed, "HEY! GET AWAY FROM HER!" he yelled as he moved to unsheathe his blade.

"SIT!" Kagome responded, "Geez, what's with you? Can't you tell he's unconscious? Trust me I'm sure that's the farthest thing from his mind!"

"It would probably be best to place him back to rest" Miroku offered as he approached the injured dog. As he moved to touch his shoulder a fierce growl escaped his lips. "No good" Sango sighed, "It's just like before…he won't let anyone besides Inuyasha take hold of him…"

Inuyasha pulled himself back off the ground, "Fine, but only to get him away from Kagome" he spat. He mumbled angrily to himself as he lifted the demon over his shoulder and back to his mat. Everyone watched in silence as the younger brother took care to place his brother's pelt behind his head for support. The older dog's chest rumbled softly in approval.

"…I don't get it" Shippo whispered to the humans, "Why is Sesshomaru so quick to chop off Inuyasha's head at one moment, and then so trusting the next?

"I would suspect" Miroku began, "That its not done purposely, rather Sesshomaru's instincts are now in control during these moments"

"His dog instincts" Sango continued, "recognize Inuyasha's scent as kin because they share the same blood…and trusts him. Its no wonder Inuyasha can't say no to helping him, even if Sesshomaru doesn't remember any of it when he wakes up"

"I'm not deaf you know!" Inuyasha snapped

"Sorry" Sango smiled apologetically. "Say Kagome" she quickly moved to change subjects, "Think there's anything you can do about his wounds now?"

"Last time, he wouldn't let me close enough to remove his kimono. Not even Inuyasha could without upsetting him"

"What could have possibly happened to him? With every breath he takes his demonic energy is dissipating…he demonic markings are already gone" Miroku asked to no one, Perplexed by the mystery at hand.

Sitting beside Inuyasha Kagome placed the medicinal rag back on the Sesshomaru's head. He did not object, to her surprise, but rather gave the same rumble of approval that was reserved for Inuyasha. Did he now trust her too?

She smiled peacefully at Inuyasha as she gently brushed against his shoulder. She knew he wouldn't admit it, but he was concerned for Sesshomaru. In Sesshomaru's subconscious approvals she knew that new feelings were stirring inside the half demon. Ideas and prospects of peace between them, of acceptance…brotherhood, and subconsciously maybe…maybe Sesshomaru wanted it too. She smiled solemnly at the truth…neither would ever admit it.

* * *

His eyes opened again to the same scene, only now it was daylight and he was not alone. He growled as the girl smiled sweetly to him, "Good morning Sesshomaru"

With a snort he ignored her smiles and rose, this time masking the pain from physical view. "Wait! You shouldn't be standing yet?" She pleaded in a panic as she flailed her arms in an attempt to get his attention. "This hovel is stifling" he spoke without eye contact.

"Oh I get it" she smiled again, "You want to get some fresh air"

She noticed the sweat that still covered his brow and the way he unknowingly clasped the cloth over his chest. Her eyes narrowed in on a strange light the enveloped over it… her senses pick up on it. There was something there that was the cause. "Sesshomaru take off your kimono" she slowly spoke still lost in thought.

Looking over his shoulder he gave her an indifferent stare, "I don't think your half breed would approve…"

"What?…Wait!… That's not what…I mean…what I meant to say…" she trailed off when she noticed he was no longer there. At least she knew he had a sense of humor…even if it was at her expense. She let out a sigh. "Like that wasn't the most embarrassing moment of my life…"

He knew he was living on borrowed time. He felt his heartbeat begin to soften and he felt the burning in his entire being, but he used ever means at this disposal to keep a straight face and to ignore the pain. It wouldn't last much longer he decided, and perhaps he would be able to conquer the final battle when it arose within him. That was his new resolve. He no longer had the means or ability to seek council or to find and kill the cretin who had placed this damable curse upon him. Now he would wait for it to climax…and he would face his fate with honor. He would ride out the storm of his own marvelous demonic power and should he not be fit to conquer his own magnanimous abilities then he was not worthy of his father's name.

He gracefully fell against the base of a lone tree, far from his foolish brother's comrades. He knew they were all discussing him, thinking of ways to aid him. He snorted at the idea, he desired no such thing. He, Sesshomaru, needed no one, especially not imbeciles as these. He closed his eyes as he felt the serpent begin to gain more of his power. With every second he grew more weak, more sick. His heartbeats quickened, his body cried in the fiery pain, and yet he remained perfectly in composure. A passerby would not have been able to tell that there was a problem…However wrong they might have been.

* * *

**_Sorry for the long wait guys. Reviews are always appreciated, I'll have the next chapter up hopefully by next week._**

**_Thanks and much love,_**

_**Merky15**_

_**P.S. Raven thanks for the comment! This chapter is dedicated to you! XD**_


	6. Hell's Serpent

**Hell's Serpent **

"Just drop it ok!" Inuyasha finally yelled to the silent group. Shippo looked up at the half-breed, enjoying the meal Kagome had laid out for them. "But we didn't say anything…"

"Like I don't know what you're all thinking! Just leave that prick there!"

"I think he's worried about Sesshomaru" Sango casually whispered to the monk at her side. He nodded after swallowing another mouthful of rice. "In a painfully obvious manner" he smirked.

"I heard that!"

"I wish he would let us help" Kagome sighed. Truthfully, Inuyasha wasn't the only one who was worried. She could feel Sesshomaru's power dissipating by the second. She wondered what happened to demons after they lost all their demonic powers…she shuttered at the thought. It wasn't as if they could turn human, but could they survive? She stared at the statue like figure that rested on a nearby tree, wondering if he could hear their conversation. She knew that it was possible of course, but wondered if he was even paying them any mind. Maybe he was sitting there because he had no where else to be…or he was too injured to move. Still, her mother always told her to be hospitable…always!

Inuyasha scoffed at her words. "You heard him yourself. He's too high and mighty to accept our help! Just leave him stuck to that damn tree" he spat.

"Who are you talking to now?" Shippo blinked, emptying the crumbs of his ninja chips into his mouth as he laid on the floor.

Opening his eyes, and slightly twitching his ears, Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was no longer amongst the group. Quickly he turned around in search of her, and only when he remembered to catch her sent did he see her standing above the figure of his brother.

"Ummm…excuse me" she managed out, forcing every scrap of resolve she could find. She knew from watching him he wasn't all bad. Sure he tried to melt her on more than one occasion, and sure he had a major sibling rivalry complex…but she saw his eyes soften every time he set eyes on that child, Rin. Sure, Whenever they met it was during times of conflict, but now wasn't one of those times. She could do this, she nodded to herself.

He was angry that he didn't sense her approach, and only on hearing her voice did he realize he had an audience to his suffering. Slowly opening his eyes he glared Inuyasha's women. What could she possibly have wanted? He had already denied her remedies. He could sense that she was not scared; nervous, but not scared. "What is it?"

He heard the final ramblings of whatever she was saying, while his arm dug deep into the soil. Her words faded away. He felt his heart give a more painful tug, and knew the curse was moments away from completion. His final battle was upon him, he had no time for humans

"….so if you wanted something to eat, I'd be more than…""Leave!" he loudly growled out. He felt the wave of demonic pressure finally explode. He wasn't sure what the results would be to those surrounding him. No he didn't want an audience to his defeat, but he hated how he didn't want to injury the foolish girl in front of him. He heard faint voices now, and knew Inuyasha and company were around him. He remained against the tree, in an upright position. His eyes opened, but no color could be seen…his face grew pale, and his body burned. The extent of his power, his generational excellence was now his torturous enemy. Betrayed by his own weapon. It would not end as he felt it extend from his heart to every muscle of his body, to every bone. No longer able to resist, he heard a deep yell escape his lips. Clutching his heart he fell against the ground. Blood stained his chest from the pressure of his claws. His mind, clouded with realizations of pain, remained focused on one aspect of sanity: he would not disappoint his father…he would not easily surrender.

Kagome nearly fell back in awe at the demonic struggle she sensed. She saw the collection of demonic aura forming within Sesshomaru's chest. She saw the enormous power accumulate, and suddenly explode. It was like an atomic bomb of demonic energy exploding within himself. How do you stop a bomb? "Mirkou!"

He nodded in understanding. He sensed it too. "It has to be a dark curse of some kind! Stay back, we have no idea what the results can be!"

"It's killing him!" Inuyasha yelled, "Can't you do something! Purify it?"

"I would be purifying him as well!" he shot back. He noted the fear in his friend's eyes. Inuyasha stood locked onto the state of his brother. His hands shook in fear and anger. He remembered Inuyasha's quick manner of seeing to his brother's health, and the concern he held when he was injured. Helplessly he now stood, his weapons useless to defend his only family.

Kagome desperately focused in on the source of Sesshomaru's condition once more. It was where his hand desperately clutched. His body was desperately pulling away at something; delivering deep slashes at every attempt. What was under there? She barely registered the group's warnings of staying back as she approached the yelling dog.

Quickly she removed the kimono which was practically already ripped off his body from his own claws. Her eyes tightened in on the severity. Past the blood she saw the mark, resembling a black serpent. She noticed the sinister glow it emanated, and the cruel way it twisted just over his heart. He would not last much longer…she felt his life force stubbornly hanging on by a thread.

"STAY AWAY KAGOME!" Miroku yelled once again, now receiving her attention.

"His energy is too unstable!" Sango added, "There's no telling what can happen!"

"He'll die if we don't do something!" she hammered back, her hands both placed above the dark mark. She remembered Miroku's old fear of purifying the dog in attempting to remove the curse, and that alone stopped her from using spiritual means. She noticed his body releasing tremors of pain, and saw his eyes successfully fighting back tears. His hand made bloody in his attempts of salvation. "_There has to be a way…"_

She felt a warm tear fall from her cheek. Slowly, it landed against the black serpent. Pulsing a single time, the aura began to change. The serpent seemed to squirm in delight at the flavor. As the aura grew it began to surround her. Kagome watched as the world began to dissipate into black. The background faded away as she sat beside the injured dog…he remained motionless in the silence.

"You care for this demon?…" a slurred voice began.

Opening her eyes she saw the serpent dance around the heart once more. Glowing in a dark bluish grey it projected an image above the panting dog; momentarily staying his attack. Carrying no substance, the cloud like serpent locked its hollow eyes on the girl.

"You're the one doing this to him…" she made out. Without giving command she felt her spiritual powers burst at the ready. The serpent let out a small chuckle, "Yessssssss" it hissed out.

She turned for an arrow, but there were none in this realm. The serpent laughed again, "We are not in a physical world my dear. You see what I see…my world"

"But…its nothing but…"

"Darkness." he finished, "I am a creature created of darkness, thus it is what I am and what animates me. All I see is my target…the condemned" his eyes narrowed in a fiendish way, "…and now you"

"Me? Why me?"

He smiled at the secret reality, "It is in my nature. My existence, the reason for my creation…I live on suffering. I carry no soul. I do not truly exist, but I feel. I am created for the purpose of consumption, and you have appeared…a most delicate morsel" his grin increased all the more at his words.

"What are you saying? You want to eat me?" it wouldn't be the first time a crazed demon thought of her as food, but like all the others it was not gonna happen!

"I am a serpent of hell, brought forth through dark magic my dear. I do not feed on flesh, for I can not feast from this realm…no my dear, I feed on the heart"

"The heart?" she repeated, slowly getting an idea of what this demon had in mind.

"Yes, you see the suffering I am causing this dog feeds me…when I am done, his body will die and I shall return to the netherworld until summoned again"

"If it was so simple, you would have finished your job by now. There's more to this isn't there?"

"Smart girl" he laughed. Kagome's body tightened at the sound. The serpent was planning something, and wasn't going to let her know. She looked at the small whimpering that escape the feared lord's face and felt her heart skip a beat. He was still in pain.

"You do wish to save him…I can read it from your heart" the serpent danced around it for emphasis, though never touching her. "Your heart is especially large. Those are my favorite you know; the compassionate ones. They feel the most you see…"

"So you devour feelings…and Sesshomaru's feelings are what you're consuming?"

"Smart smart girl" he smirked in retreat back to his latest prey. "Demons feel the most when in severe pain. So I use their own demonic energy to well…" he motioned to his host. "Human's are my favorite though. I work on demons mostly, and rare if ever do I see a human amongst them. I am most fortunate to come across you…and your feelings""You don't say…"

"You see, human feelings are more diverse, complicated, never ending" he licked his lips with his forked tongue, "delicious…"

She gulped at the declaration. Why was it always her? "What is it that you want?"

The toying game was coming to an end and he knew it. It was down to business. He gave a full bodied shrug and acted coy. "I was here to grant you a deal…you seek to save him don't you?"

"Of course I do!" she boomed in response. She may not have known him well, but it didn't matter. She was the only one who could save him. She remembered the similar situation occurred when she saved Kikyo from the river. How could she turn from someone in need?

"Very well" he nodded. "I offer you a clue to his salvation and nothing more. Should you follow its heed or let death consume him is your decision"

She noted and felt distrust in his eyes, and in the tone he spoke. He would give her a clue? What would the catch be? What choice did she have? "I'll…take the clue…"

"Good girl" he laughed softly before slowly dissipating back within the mark against the dog's chest. His voice echoed as he slowly disappeared from her sight:

"_Flesh is the key, black is the gate_

_Lapse time together; two share this fate"_

She returned by Sesshomaru's side as the serpent left. She repeated the clue in her head. "I always hated poetry" she mumbled to herself desperately. She saw the serpent begin his work against Sesshomaru's heart yet again, and Sesshomaru's struggles continued. In a panic she quickly looked around. "_Ok. Ok. Flesh is the key…so what's flesh? I'm flesh. So, I'm the key that can save him!"_

She rolled her eyes. "I already knew that…ok part 2. Black is the gate. So what's black?" she looked around at the endless black. It was useless, why couldn't Miroku be here? She turned back to the injured demon…the one that only she could save. She couldn't let him die. What would Inuyasha do?…what would that little girl do? She wanted to cry as she stared into his pained eyes and the blood that covered him…and the clack mark…

Her head shot up at the realization. "_Wait…if I'm the key and the marks the black gate…then the key…"_

She felt her eyes open as reality fell upon her. She heard Miroku protesting her movements. She felt Inuyasha's presence just beside her. She saw her hand moving ever so slowly over the dark mark. She saw the serpent spin in delight at her actions. Her hand fell upon his chest…

The reaction was instant. She felt Sesshomaru's power returning, she felt the serpent leaving him. She felt a pain in her chest; a naked feeling. It grew tighter, hard to breathe. She searched for her voice but found none. "_What's going on?"_

The familiar voice of the serpent answered with a mocking tone, "_What you wanted, and as the riddle suggests"_

"_But Sesshomaru…"_

"_You'll see enough of him…trust me_" he snickered before falling once again to silence.

When she opened her eyes she was in Inuyasha's arms. She struggled to rise, her head was spinning. "What…happened?"

"You got shot back by that curse…are you ok?"

"I…I think so. I think I bumped my head is all"

"Stupid! Next time I say stay away, stay…"

"What happened to Sesshomaru?" she quickly interjected jumping from his grasp. She looked back to the tree to see him slowly rising. Her eyes lit up as she ran to him. She touched his bare, though injured, chest. "It's gone…!"

Slowly glaring his eyes her way, he let a peek in his demonic energy call reality back to the girl. Noticing the tension she took a few steps back, giggling nervously. "Ummm…How are you feeling?"

"What have you done girl?" he growled. He too noticed the feeling of relief, and the absence of the black curse. He wasn't sure of why this had happened. He only remembered the pain, his resolve,…and hearing her soft voice. Did she purify the spell? Was that possible?

"She saved your life, jackass! " Inuyasha answered, stepping behind Kagome. The others followed suit, not sure how the demon lord would react to the news.

"Absurd" he sneered; rising with as much dignity he could muster. The only way for the curse to be removed was in destroying the caster…but then why was the pain gone? He casually walked past the spectators and with a single pulse from his weapon allowed the hut to disintegrate before him. He carried no remorse in this action. If anything the hut stood as proof of the time he was reduced to relying upon humans…perhaps the humans should be killed as well. He placed the thought away for the time being, and retrieved his belongings from the destroyed shack.

"So much for returning this lodging back to those raccoons" Sango sighed. Shippo nodded, "I'd rather deal with them then tell Sesshomaru to stop…" he gulped.

"Hey Bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, "What the hell's your problem?"

Ignoring the blunt and distasteful sound of his half brother's voice, Sesshomaru pressed on. "Consider yourselves spared. For the next time we cross, I won't hesitate to kill you"

"How can he still manage to stay so supercilious?" Miroku wondered out loud, as he watched to demons leave in prideful strides.

"Arrogant bastard!" Inuyasha called after. "Damn ingrate…"

Kagome watched as he left back into the forest. Her hand rested upon her heart. It felt different somehow…occupied, but there was no pain. Was all of that a dream? Maybe all she did was purify the curse and then got knocked unconscious. Whoever heard of a talking curse anyway? She shook her head with a knowing smile as the dog disappeared. "You know behind his attitude, I don't think he's that bad. Rough around the edges, but…"

"Are you serious?" Inuyasha yelled. "He's as black hearted as the come!"

"He's just acting up because he's upset…under normal circumstances I'm sure he's…"

"How hard did you hit your head?…"

"I'm serious. I mean, he could have killed us if he wanted to. His barks worse than his bite…I think"

"HE BIT YOU!" Inuyasha snapped, examining her body for bite marks. Smacking his hands away she rolled her eyes, "It's an expression!"

"I agree with Inuyasha for once" Shippo began from Kagome's shoulder, "That guy's really scary"

"Most things that are big mean and scary are just lonely…right Inuyasha" she smiled rubbing his head fiercely.

"Cut it out! I'm not a dog!"

After successfully removing her hands from his head, Inuyasha turned to the others. His voice stayed calm, despite the mornings fiasco. He sounded relieved almost. "We wasted enough time on that prick" he smiled, "Lets get going"

Everyone nodded in agreement, as they retrieved what was left of their supplies…sadly the lunch Kagome provided no longer existed. As the group began their journey once again, Kagome turned to the tree Sesshomaru rested against moments before. Strange he would have chosen a spot so close to them. He could have left if he truly detested their company so much. He knew he was in bad shape, and refused aid from anyone. "_He knew he was going to die…and he still stayed here…"_

"Hurry up Kagome" Inuyasha called, "Those jewels aren't gonna find themselves!"

"Coming!" she called back. Running towards the group she smiled softly at a fleeting thought. "_I guess no one wants to die alone…"_

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. I know this story has a decent amount of readers, and I want you to know that I will not abandon them. Also, yes this story will focus around Sess and Kag for the next few chaps, but no its not going to be a romantic thing. Thanks for reading and Reviews are always appreciated!**

**Much Love,**

**merky15**


	7. The Touch of a Priestess

**The Touch of a Priestess **

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru" the imp cried in desperation; clumsily running towards his lord's indifferent side. He stopped as he looked up at the mockingly clear sky above, and the bright sun that shinned upon him. It was not too long ago that he was unable to move on this clear day...it was not too long ago that he may have joined his father. What had happened? He couldn't believe that Inuyasha's foolish wench had indeed saved him from this fate.

"Are you injured my lord?" the young girl asked with large brown eyes as she noticed the blood that still lightly stained his kimono.

"Who did this to you my lord?" the imp loudly interjected. Sesshomaru fought the urge to allow his foot to stamp the fool into the ground. He had more important things to consider at the moment.

His ears perked suddenly, and his eyes turned to slits as his gaze fell behind him; towards the boy Kohaku. "Get down" he coldly ordered as he sent his whip towards the brush behind the ducking boy; secretively grateful at how easily it had made contact and destroyed the foliage.

With surprised eyes the boy quickly jumped behind his new lord, confused at what had happened. From the trees above a voice laughed at the group below. "There's no need for aggression lord Sesshomaru"

"I know that voice!" the imp snapped, "It's Byakuya!"

As if on cue he appeared, floating on his origami swan. "forgive me, I just came to see if the stories were true...and so it is. How curious that it was Inuyasha's priestess who cared enough to save you. I believed Naraku hoped it would have been Inuyasha, but this is a definite improvement I would think"

"Decipher your nonsense" he growled

"You haven't figured it out yet? Truly, I give you too much credit...You don't believe you've won do you? This is all part of her plan. You see..."

He quickly flew out of the way of Sesshomaru's Meidou technique, clearly a reminder that he should remember who he was dealing with. With a deep sin of relief he looked back to the group below. "Be careful Lord Sesshomaru, lest you share Karetosku's fate"

Sesshomaru watched in silent fury as the illusion master disappeared. He replayed the hint he knew the sorceress had made Byakuya send. He thought again on the name, Karetosku, and recalled it's owner. He was a young lord from the east. He was a respectable and wise demon for his age. They shared a mutual respect, no transgressions. How was he connected then?

"Lord...Sesshomaru?..." the young boy began. He awaited for eye contact before he continued. "What was Byakuya talking about? Did something happen?"

Sesshomaru recalled the scene briefly. _"So..." _he thought, _"It did occur. That girl's touch subdued the beast within me...but what is its significance?"_

"Come...we leave" he commanded as he quickly made his way through the forest. He would speak with the one demon who could make sense of this. For the wisest creatures of the realms, so his father once told him, we're the ones who stayed silent and whispered only with the wind. The magnolia tree was not too far now.

* * *

"Are you sure you feel ok?" Shippo asked for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"No worries" Kagome forced a smile. She didn't want to worry anyone, but she hadn't been feeling right all day. She convinced herself that it must have been in her head, but as the day continued she wasn't so sure.

"Damn this is taking too long!" Inuyasha suddenly snapped, "We've been walking all day!"

"Since when do you complain about walking?" Sango asked with a hint of annoyance.

"We're stopping at the next village! No excuses"

"I'm not complaining" Shippo smiled happily. Miroku sent the half demon a knowing smile. "I agree with Inuyasha"

"Are you guys serious?" Kagome blinked, "The suns not even down yet..."

"I agree with Kagome...I mean.." Sango stopped as she caught a secret glance from Miroku. With a sudden look of realization she nodded. "On second thought, I am running low on supplies, and Kirara's been rather tired lately"

Understanding her friend's motives, Kagome forced a smile. "Ok..."

* * *

"Sir I don't think you understand the severity of the situation…" Miroku continued in trying to explain to the headman. "The demonic presence could easily lead to possession"

"Listen young monk" the old man began, "As I've told you. It's already taken care of. We hired someone else you see..."

"Someone else?" the group sang in unison.

"Indeed. A powerful women exorcist"

"You've got to be kidding me..." Inuyasha mumbled to himself. Kagome sighed at the memory. Could it be?

"I am aware" Miroku smiled suddenly, "You see, we are her apprentices. She has called for our assistance at this dire situation"

"Good one" Shippo whispered

"I see" the headman began, "I wasn't aware of the severity of it all! Please, please come in. I shall call the madam exorcist at once"

They entered the lavish estate; Miroku quite proud of his accomplishment. "I say we just take our luck to the next village" Inuyasha spat. He could already smell he stench of her exorcizing powder, and she never failed to shower him with it.

"Come now Inuyasha" Miroku began, "Do you intend poor Kagome to continue on foot after such an endeavor as his morning"

"I told you I'm fine!" Kagome rolled her eyes half heatedly. As if being ignored, Inuyasha grumbled and let the subject drop.

"You guys again?" the old woman mumbled half caring as she walked outside. "I should have guessed"

"So they are in your company madam?" the headman asked

She gave a nod, "Yes, they are my apprentices. Leave us now as we speak"

* * *

The group sat amongst the large meal set before them. The lady exorcist had apparently finished driving away the ominous cloud and, after a snort, allowed the group to partake in her meal. "So, what happened?" she began in an indifferent tone.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked, not sure what the old woman was implying, and not willing to believe that she knew what had actually occurred.

"Clearly you've come in search of my services" she shrugged as she woofed down another bowl of rice. "Not that I can blame you"

"As if! Stop talking out your ass old lady!" the half demon spat.

"Cretinous mongrel!" she spat as she raised her powder to bring down upon the slightly cowering half demon.

"Madam exorcists, have you ever heard of the serpent of hell?"

Inuyasha let out a small huff of relief as he old woman turned her attention towards Kagome's question. A look of seriousness overtook her face as everyone turned to Kagome in curiosity. "Aye" she began as she sat back down, "It's dangerous black magic...only used by the most sinister of wielders. It's cast in instances of severe hatred, in the hopes of causing ultimate pain"

"So it's a dark curse" Kagome softly nodded to herself, "What makes it so dangerous?"

"Many reasons. For one, you call upon a serpent of hell to possess the victim and in causing pain absorb the suffering until death. It's primarily used against powerful demons...the use of a demon to end the life of another proves effective, only you do not have control...there lies the second danger for the wielder"

"I don't understand...What makes it uncontrollable? " Miroku encouraged her to speak yet again.

"In most spells you use your own power as the medium...your spell proving to only be an extension of your power. However, this is a conjuration. You bring forth the serpent, and the strength of your victim compared to yours is irrelevant"

"What you are saying is you don't have control of the beast after it is released?" Kagome finished

"Quite. You see, the serpent of hell is a parasite by nature. It's goal is to spread upon the hearts of others. You see the pain of such a curse is powerful, and when a heart bends in sympathy...it can become another victim, and so on and so forth"

"So the curse can transfer to other people, without the caster's knowing?"

"Yes, but that is usually the intention of the caster anyway That is where revenge comes in. What is more delicious a revenge than causing pain not only to the victim, but to all those that they love?"

"How can you get rid of it?" Kagome quickly interjected. Her hands firmly pressed upon her lap.

"Why so interested girl?" the old woman raised a curious brow. Knowing it was time to speak of what she knew, Kagome slowly began to speak with forced confidence. "a friend of ours..."

She rolled her eyes as Inuyasha scoffed at the word, and continued. "...had the curse upon him, only I was able to purify it...I think"

"Impossible" she shrugged, "Even if you are a priestess"

"It's not impossible!" she fought back, "The serpent gave me a clue to save him and I..."

Nearly chocking on her food she turned back to the girl. "Fool! Did you lay your hand on the dark mark?"

"It was...the only way..."

"Quick let me they hand girl!"

Quickly grasping Kagome's hand she placed a handful of powder inside before hissing and falling back. "It is upon you..."

"Oh come on..." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You're a fraud! Kagome purified the damn thing. Right Kagome?" his voice lost resolve as he turned towards the unsure look in her eyes.

"He told me: Flesh is the key, black is the gate; Lapse time together; two share this fate" she looked up in remembrance, "If I didn't help him...he would have died"

"And he still will' the old woman shrugged, regaining her composure. "You however will be saved upon his death...you're lucky"

"What does that mean?" Kagome felt her heart give an uneasy beat as she asked.

"Lapse time together, two share this fate. Are you too foolish to understand? You gave him borrowed time...together you lapse time, together you slow it's progression. Alone, as now your friend is, the curse grows again..."

"What? Then we have to find Sesshomaru!"

"Are you deaf? Two share this fate! Around him you save him from death, but the dark serpent will grow within you. Either way he will die" she shrugged, "Why waste your life to spare his for only a few days?"

"How do we get rid of it?" Inuyasha growled as he rose.

"The serpent leaves upon the entrance to the netherworld" she spat as if it was obvious.

"So I have to kill Sesshomaru" he nodded to himself, hands on his hilt.

"You can't!" Kagome began, "There has to be another way!"

"Indeed" the old woman nodded, "Destroy the other portal in which the serpent arrived"

"You mean to find and kill the caster" Miroku finished as he rose. "I say we find Sesshomaru. If anyone knows where to find this caster, it would be him"

"No way!" Inuyasha spat, "If Kagome gets anywhere near him she suffers. I'm not losing her for that bastard. She stays behind!"

"Think about it Inuyasha" Miroku began, "No one else would have reason to destroy your brother or Kagome but one person..."

"Naraku..." Sango finished. "I agree with Miroku. We need to learn what we can...but Kagome?" Sango asked

"I already decided" Kagome rose, "I'm going. I'm the only one who can help Sesshomaru, even if he doesn't want it"

"I said no! We can find Naraku on our own!" Inuyasha slammed his foot angrily for emphasis. Kagome stared directly into his eyes, fully set in her resolve…he knew it.

"You better hurry if you desire to save him" the old woman's indifferent tone broke the tensioned stare down between Kagome and Inuyasha. "Take this with you"

Kagome opened her hand as a beaded necklace fell into her palms. "Prayer beads?"

"They have an enchantment amongst them. It will buy you some time at least"

Ignoring the pained glare of Inuyasha, Kagome quickly left outside, and the others followed. The old woman watched as they left...their task would be a difficult one.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay…yet again, but I have the next chapter finished and will post it soon. Please send a review my way. I know there was a lot of information here, but hopefully it makes sense lol**

**Much love,**

**Merky15**


	8. The Truth Behind the Serpent

**The Truth Behind the Serpent**

"Sesshomaru..." the booming voice began, "I see you left your companions behind this time. That is interesting..."

"I have no time for games Bokusenou..." the angry dog answered as he glared at the large tree trunk; watching as a face slowly appeared. "I would think not" the tree began, "It is not as if you have any time to spare"

"Then you are aware?" he lifted a single brow, trying to maintain his inner growls at the situation. As if on cue, the same pain slowly began to reappear. The curse was still upon him.

"Indeed..." he answered simply, "News travels fast"

"_The supposed silence of the forest..._" the dog angrily thought to himself. "Tell me Bokusenou, what do you know of this?"

"Hmmm..." he softly hummed to himself, as if deciphering the dog's meanings. "Something unusual has happened I take it..."

Bokusenou was not one to play games. He had learned how he operated from watching the tree speak to his father as a young one. He would weigh his words before speaking and gave exactly what was asked for, no more and no less. Now the dog needed clarification.

"The curse..." he sneered, "appeared to have momentarily dissipated. However..."

Allowing his claws to trace the reappearing mark, he revealed the angry burning response to the tree. The tree watched amazed as Sesshomaru's touch sparked an angry reaction.

By the demonic response, he knew it was burning the young lord. "I am curious, who was around you to create the curse's submission?"

"...What is the relevance?"

Of course he wouldn't say the name. The tree closed his eyes at the reaction, perhaps it wasn't his business to pry too much, knowing this one's impatience. "Very well..." he lightly chuckled. "I see you are not aware of the nature of the curse from hell's serpent... It is not a simple spell, but a living entity; a living parasite to be exact"

"It survives by consuming the life source of another..." Sesshomaru answered.

"Indeed, however it is not simply life...but pain, the sorrow of another's heart"

"It causes pain to accomplish this?..."

"True. However, physical anguish is not the only form of pain, the ultimate suffering falls from matters of the heart"

"The heart?" he spat. How many times would this damn subject taunt him?

"In consuming the life of all who hold you dear... It will destroy you from the inside...and eventually you will welcome the physical anguish of death"

"How is this accomplished?" he simply asked, dreading the answer he did not wish to give life through his lips.

The tree continued, "By spreading into those around you, by..."

Slowly closing his eyes, Sesshomaru allowed the truth to encompass him. "By touch..."

"Only if you are beside each other, will the curse dissipate in you and consume the other...away however you will die I'm afraid..."

"I understand" he spoke impassively, his eyes still closed. That girl's touch and foolish nature had prevented his immediate demise, but he had no intention of continuing in her company. He had no need for her help, and he would not ask for it. She would be safe if he was away, and he was sure that foolish girl had no real comprehension of what she had done...that she had saved...him.

"The only way to insure survival is to destroy the caster...or take the darker path, and allowing those who cherish you to take part in the curse and spare you time"

"I require no one" he flatly stated.

"I didn't think so" he chuckled in approval. He knew this one had honor...or an overdeveloped sense of pride.

"Karetosku" Sesshomaru spoke more gently, "His name was spoken..."

"He shared the later fate. As I've heard, his fiancé refused to leave his side and was consumed by the serpent. Unfortunately, he failed in discovering the sorceress' dwelling in the east and was killed shortly after"

The dog's eyes opened slowly at the words of the elder demon. "East?"

The magnolia hummed lightly, "You are unaware? The young lord made a deal with the dark sorceress Kizomae..."

The dog's eyes hardened in understanding and a low rumble began within him. He now had a target. He should have known. He had heard rumors of a dark sorceress in the eastern realm. It was said that she could grant any wish, all you need do is find her...and present an offering. The fool Karetosku must have sought her out and lost his life. What did he pursue? Then again, what did it matter? He quickly turned to make his leave. She would die.

"I give you this warning Sesshomaru" The old tree called, "Finding her castle is no easy task. They say she only makes herself known to those she wants to find her. Demons have been lost in her territory for months, even years. Alone do you think you possess such time?"

The dog lord paused in his gate for less than a moment, letting the old demon's words sink in. He spoke no reply as he continued on his quest. The old tree sighed. What could be going through his head?

* * *

She let out a much deserved sigh of enjoyment as she fell into the warm water. She had had quite the week. Having to stop a few priests from attempting to exorcize her, believing she was a demon, losing an attractive samurai who would rather practice the art of kamikaze than submit to her ruling, and then almost being slaughtered by one of her greatest and most attractive enemies she was quite exhausted. "Worst of all, I broke a nail this morning" she sighed as she let her body sink deeper into the warmth of the hot spring.

She couldn't help but wonder if he was killed already. She tried to ignore it, but she couldn't help but let the thought fester. She hadn't let Sesshomaru know, but she knew who put that damnable curse on him. She knew because she was a predictable hack of a sorceress. No creativity at all. "Always the same damnable curse...she thinks she's so damn clever too..." she mumbled to herself.

"_Who cares if she has a higher successes rate...it's not even her power, it's that damnable snake she uses..."_ She sighed, creating bubbles in the water. _"It's not fair! I claimed rights to their entire blood_ _line!..."_

Her seething anger brought her to her feet, "I'm ten times the sorceress that damnable wretch will ever be!"

"What sorceress?..."

The young women turned, not knowing she had an audience. "Well, well, well...if it isn't my favorite half breed...and monk" she smiled. She smirked even more when she noticed the red covering Inuyasha's face.

"Lady Torikoe" Miroku smiled, "Perhaps you'd care for some comp-Ahhhhh"

Sango let out a sigh as her fist landed against his head, causing the smiling monk to hit the firm ground below. "Maybe now would be a good time to put on some clothes..." she flatly let out.

Shippo smiled, "Ummmm...Kagome...Am I old enough for this?..."

Snapping into reality, the red faced Kagome quickly covered the young fox's eyes announcing a loud "Sit" to the growling dog.

"HEY!" the half-breed growled as he hit the ground.

"Don't get so angry ladies" Torikoe smirked, "My body tends to have devastating effects on men"

"Shut-up" the two girls un-amusedly spat in unison as they through a nearby towel her way. "We need to talk"

She sighed as she covered her delicate body. How could this week get any worse?


	9. Promises of Revenge

Promises of Revenge

"I still don't see how this concerns me..." She slowly bit out, with a sarcastic tone of what could be described as self importance.

"Cut the crap Torikoe!" Inuyasha angrily growled; hand ready on the hilt of his sword.

"You must admit Lady Torikoe..." The monk began, "We have our reasons for suspicion"

"I'll tell you what I told him...It wasn't me" she shrugged. She wasn't nearly as threatened by these fools, compared to the other visitor she had. They may be louder but their morality made them weak.

"Told who? Did you speak to Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked hopefully. Maybe they weren't too far from him.

"That's right" she spat at the thought, "...that ungrateful dog came crashing in here a few days ago...I wouldn't be surprised if he's dead by now. That heartless beast wouldn't be able to find anyone to bypass the curse" she smirked at the final thought.

"That's not entirely true..." Kagome slowly bit out.

"Oh?" She asked lifting a single quizzical brow.

Sango's hand fell onto her friend's shoulder, motioning her to stop. She turned to the witch. "You know more than you're letting on Torikoe..."

"So would you it would seem...tell me, what has happened to my favorite lord?"

"Who cast the spell?" Inuyasha answered

"I told you, I can't say..."

"I thought you said, you didn't know?" Miroku questioned

"Indeed, the very reason why I can't say" she answered back innocently with a smile; covering her tracks. She looked up at the room they were all but keeping her hostage in. She thought of an escape route, but honestly this was rather entertaining.

"You know, I'm surprised you aren't more eager to help" Kagome shrugged coyly. Torikoe sent her an inquisitive glare...that shrew...she was planning something. "And why is that priestess?"

"No reason...it's just that if what Inuyasha told me was true, you swore your revenge on the brothers, right?"

"Indeed..." Her amused smile was gone...she knew where the girl was going with this.

"So I'm impressed I guess. It looks like you've finally gotten over your hatred for Sesshomaru for defeating you" she made certain to keep an aloof attitude. She knew girls like her at school...wanting attention.

"You aren't very clever girl..." she spat, "I know what you're doing, but let the record show that I still loathe both of those dirty mongrels"

"Then why let someone else get your revenge?"

She made no comment, but everyone noticed her hands clench her black robe in an attempt to control her composure. She felt her eye give a single twitch at the thought. She remembered the conversation she had been having with herself at the hot spring. She hated that damn hack of a sorceress...and she hated the fact that she had taken her prey even more.

"She's just too weak to do anything" Inuyasha smirked, "why else would she let someone else take over...what a waste of time. We're better off preparing for this new enemy then waste our time here"

"How dare you!" Torikoe stood in anger, "I will kill the two of you curs when and how I see fit, I promise you that!"

"Doesn't really seem that way" Miroku sighed, "Not at the impressive rate this new sorceress is going. Her powers truly are formidable..."

She could no longer bite her tongue. In a loud temper tantrum, the sorceress yelled at the indifferent monk, "Kizomae's power requires no real technique! It's a summoning charm, one that I can perform in my sleep! It's that damn snake's power, not hers!"

Inuyasha smiled at the deep heaves of breath Torikoe released, before quickly collecting leaving only a delicate pout on her face to serve as proof of her breakdown. "Kizomae huh?"

"Looks like you knew more than you thought" Sango smirked

"Stupid..." Shippo shook his head.

Torikoe gently placed her hand over her mouth in faked surprise and rolled her eyes, "...using my anger against me" she slowly made her way to the half breed with a light smile on her face. "Inuyasha...you're clever when you want to be" before her hands could make contact with his chest, a hard book went flying to the back of the sorceress' head.

"HEY!" She sulked as she feverishly rubbed the now forming lump .

"Lets stay on track Torikoe" Kagome glared. The witch felt a tingle at the priestess' cold eyes. "Didn't know he was taken" she lied.

"Now, where do we find this Kizomae?" Inuyasha picked the conversation back up.

Torikoe rolled her eyes. It looked like she was gonna have to play ball...not that she wanted too. Or hell, maybe deep down she didn't want anyone killing the brothers if it wasn't herself.

"You can't find her" she shrugged. "She finds you"

"What...like she's invisible or something?..." The half demon tried to piece it together.

"What? No...Just shut up and listen" the temptress sighed. Being coy wasn't going to be much fun she decided. "Kizomae resides in Wasurmono Forest"

"Wasurmono?" Miroku repeated to himself in thought. "The Forgotten Forest...I believe I've heard of such a place before"

"Cute name huh, just ominous enough to be endearing" the temptress smirked.

"What's the catch then?" Sango interrupted.

"Ya!" The young fox joined, "It must be a trap or something. Why else would she give us the answer so easily?"

"Gods Sake...I keep my mouth shut, I'm berated with threats. I speak what I know and I'm met with distrust. You are a rather confused bunch, aren't you"

Torikoe rose delicately as she smugly walked past the angry faces. "Now, I've kindly told you what I know...I trust you can find your own exit"

Inuyasha quickly grabbed the witch's arm before she could leave. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To finish my bath...you can join me if you like" she smiled

"As if..." he spat. He turned towards his group, still grasping Torikoe's forearm. "Lets get a move on..."

For perhaps the first time during her interrogation, a worried expression fell on Torikoe's face. "Wait...what?..."

"You heard me" the half demon smirked as he shoved the women towards the now moving group. "Lead the way"

"You aren't serious" she spat...when no remark was made to the contrary she knew the answer. "Then your obviously insane little halfbreed! There's no way I'm going anywhere with you!"

"Then I guess I have no choice but to slice off that so called pretty head of yours" he motioned to the hilt of Tetsaiga.

She felt her mouth dry at the thought. She found her voice, "You wouldn't dare..."

"Try me" he coldly bit. She couldn't help but notice how similar his eyes looked like his brother's in that instant. She quickly turned for an escape, smiling when she fell behind Miroku. "Surely you would protect me good monk from such violent behavior"

He let out a coy shrug, "It looks like Inuyasha's minds made up...there's very little I can do"

Feeling her teeth grit together she decided to make a break for it, only for a flash of red to intercept her escape. She fell back in surprise, "MOVE YOU DIRTY MONGREL!"

"Get this straight Torikoe, you're coming with us. If that means me having to forcefully drag you by your hair the whole damn way, then that's fine with me!"

"Or..." Miroku calmly added with a smile, "You could walk with us in a more dignified style..."

"How do you know I won't walk you into a trap or mislead you and allow your poor brother to die alone?" She spat coldly, "Both sound like rather appealing options at the moment"

"Simple. If Sesshomaru dies..." Tetsaiga fell uncomfortably close to her neck for emphasis, "You die. Understand?"

"Indeed" she scowled. "Very well...I'll play your twisted little game...if only to watch that self important witch meet her demise"

"Lets get a move on then" Kagome began, "How far is Wasuremono forest from here?"

"The center?" Torikoe inquired innocently. "Well, if we were to leave now and rush there without any stops...we should arrive somewhere in the...lets see..." She looked up as she counted quietly to herself on each finger. "...sometime I the next 100yrs" she smiled.

"WHAT?!" was the unanimous response.


	10. The Voice in the Trees

The Voice in the Trees

"So..." He lazily thought to himself, "It's an enchanted forest..."

He would have figured it out without Bokusenou's warning (mainly since he had passed the same formation of rocks about fifteen times now). In such situations, he had always gotten by on his highly astute instincts and senses. Neither was doing him any good now. According to the tree, the only way to find the sorceress was if she desired you to find her. The thought was aggravating. Should this woman have had any sense, she would be wise to stay as far away as possible. If that were the case, he would surely die in this cursed forest. However, he had his reservations about this woman's supposed intelligence.

The final words of her foolish henchman replayed in his mind. _"She'll see you soon enough...You weren't meant to die...not by our hands"  
_  
Would the fool seek him out, for what purpose? He paused as he felt his heartbeat quicken. Tsuzaku's words finished playing: "_How can she resist the chance to meet the great Lord Sesshomaru"  
_  
If what he said was true, and then she would make her appearance soon. His body wouldn't be able to withstand the pain much longer...unless...

He angrily let the thought fade away. He would never stoop to accept the assistance of a human... much less Inuyasha's priestess.

"Does it hurt?..."

He turned to the voice to find nothing. He scowled at the scene, waiting for the being to show itself. Was it the vermin sorceress?

* * *

"So she controls the entire territory?" Miroku cleared the confusion. He ran alongside Inuyasha as Torikoe sat in front of the demon slayer atop Kirara. She held onto the cat's neck just a little too tightly; afraid of the possibility of falling. "That's right..." She managed out, "Fools get lost in that forest for years, never finding the exit…Can we slow down..."

"No" Sango quickly answered, "You said it yourself. We don't have much time"

Her head sank as she recalled indeed saying such things. "Yeah ...but..."

"Don't tell me your scared Torikoe" Inuyasha teased as looked behind at the sorceress.

"Ha!" She forced back in response. "What's there to be scared of?" How she missed the security of her own territory. Going into another's had a very clear set of risks. "_My power will be relatively useless if I were to face her head on..."_

She looked at the half demon, "_You're in more danger than you realize half-breed_" she thought, "_And yet...you're my only chance of surviving this…"_ She rolled her eyes at the irony. How she wished she was back at the security of her own territory.

* * *

"I've seen it before" the small voice explained, "...does it hurt?"

"If you've seen it before...why ask the obvious?" Sesshomaru spoke to the voice.

"Because you're not screaming yet" it cooed back indifferently. "They usually scream...but you...you just stand there. So I was just wondering, does it hurt?"

"Show yourself" he spoke firmly, while still keeping his composure. His hand fell to his weapon for emphasis.

"I mean no disrespect. It's just so rare that I see visitors in this forest, and you're the second one I've seen this moon cycle" the soft voice quickly answered, scared to lose the man's interest.

"Is that so?..." he asked drolly. Perhaps this voice held some information. It sounded small and yet it carried no scent or aura...was it another illusion?

"Indeed!" the voice perked up, perhaps excited at the prospects of conversation. "He was trying to find the one who killed his beloved. He said _**she**_ had the answers...I tried to warn him"

_"Karetosku..."_ he thought to himself. How many more times would he hear this name? "Where do I find her?"

"She can be anywhere in her territory...I can help you to find her!" the voice quickly added. The conversation was perhaps the most it had had in quite a while.

"How is that?" He answered indifferently

"Look behind you"

Casting only is eyes to the side he looked upon a tree, that hadn't been there before. Growing upon the foliage was a dark purple fruit he had never laid eyes upon. The leaves were a deep green, and the bark a thick black. It grew right beside a small pond that had also just appeared. He watched the strange light glowing off the water before turning back to the voice. "What is this?" he spoke softly to himself

"My own territory among the forest. I keep it hidden from _**her**_...this tree's fruit gives you eyes in the forest, where all others remain blind"

"So, it destroys the forest's illusions" he deduced for himself.

"The Yuturi tree is thought to be extinct, but in truth it only remains in hiding. My brothers and sisters hide them from those who would abuse them"

He listened to the strange way the voice spoke about this tree and slowly it all began to make sense. _"So the voice is a sprite..."_ He thought to himself. That would explain the reason he could only smell the scent of the forest. It was a being connected to the very earth, and in this case the plant it protected. He turned back to the voice with a slightly lifted brow. "And you are to willingly give me this fruit?"

"Yes!" the voice spoke happily. "If you're aim is to slay this sorceress I am indebted to you. This forest was once my home and now I must stay hidden"

"I see, you wish for me to release her reign on this forest"

The voice was silent for a moment, but the silence was a solemn one. "Please take the fruit and find her...you're time is short" it nervously added.

He eyed the plant curiously before gently removing the purple fruit. He moved it in his hands ever so gently as he decided on his next move of action. Was this voice to be trusted? He never heard of such a plant before.

He turned back to the voice, and somehow knew it was gone. He turned back to the tree to find it replaced with the familiar formation of rocks. The pain in his chest tightened again, calling his reality back to the surface. He was running out of options.

He let his lips fall against the soft fruit, and let the sweet juice fill his mouth. He watched as the world around him grew blurry and suddenly clear. The forest reemerged before him to show a dark path leading towards a twisted mountain in the distance, the dark aura that visibly surrounded it gave him his answer. He dropped the remainder of the fruit and flicked his hand dry of the purple juice. He headed towards his destination, trying his best to ignore the pounding in his chest.


	11. Illusions

Into the Illusion

"Welcome to the forgotten forest, the playground of the whore sorceress Kizomae" Torikoe spat as they arrived at their destination. It was ominous to say the least. Everyone stared on as the strange aura sent shivers down their backs. Kirara growled as she transformed in anticipation. Shippo nodded in agreement, "You said it…"

"You really don't like this woman do you?" Inuyasha asked flatly, noticing Torikoe's harsh tone.

"What gave you that idea…" she scowled harshly at the forest ahead. A cold air blew through the trees, making a strange howling sound. "Listen…" she slowly turned to the group behind her. "Once we are inside _her_ territory, she will have total control. So if you're expecting me to…"

"Relax" Inuyasha cut her off. "All you have to do is take us to the where she lives, and I'll take care of the rest with my Tetsaiga" he smirked as he unsheathed his blade for reference.

"Well don't I feel so much better…" she rolled her eyes

"Lets get going then" Kagome nodded fiercely to herself as she firmly grasped the straps on her backpack. She felt her heart begin to tighten and she knew what that meant, "Sesshomaru's close by…I can feel it"

Torikoe gave her an interested look. She smiled softly to herself at the girl's comment before the group began into the forest. "_Perhaps I can use this to my advantage somehow…"  
_  
Although they walked for what seemed like hours, little progress seemed to be made. Torikoe would sigh and snicker at every turn the half demon made, but said nothing of real importance. He brushed it off as one of her attempts at angering him, but much to his annoyance, it was working.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Inuyasha finally growled.

Miroku gave his friend a calming pat on the back, "are you not simply using that keen nose of yours to track down…"

"Everything smells the damn same!"

"I've noticed it too" Sango shook her head, "Everything looks the same. We haven't been getting very far have we?"

"If everything here is indeed an illusion" Miroku thought aloud, "Then Kagome and I should have been able to use our spiritual powers to see through it…This sorceress is indeed powerful"

"What part of enchanted forest didn't you understand?" Torikoe spat with amusement at their futile efforts. "_Her_ power emanates through out this entire forest…your spiritual powers are of little use to you here" she laughed loudly.

"You don't seem too worried though" Kagome began, brazenly placing her hands to her hips. "If you know a way out of this, I suggest you get to it"

"You're rather forceful aren't you?" she smirked. With a coy shrug she walked past the glaring girl, "but I'll see what I can do"

Torikoe closed her eyes and listened. The strange tingling of that woman's aura covered everything, but she knew there had to be an exit. Everyone stayed silent as they watched her intently. She finally opened her eyes with a mysterious smirk.

"Well, for starters" she began, "your little puppy walked into a repetition illusion …and before you ask what that is..." she sighed, "It's like walking in a circle. You haven't gotten anywhere but the illusion makes you think you have. Understand? Of course not…"

Placing both her hands together, surges of what appeared to be lightening built up in her fingertips. "All you need to do is break through the illusion and find the real path"

She reached out her hand and grabbed what appeared to be nothing, but as everyone watched closer they learned that that wasn't exactly the case. As she pulled her hand away, a rip appeared in the forest's fabric, to reveal different scenery. "That is the actual forest path" she smirked.

"_It's like she just turned a page in a coloring book_" Kagome mused to herself. "Great job Torikoe!" she smiled brightly; making a great contrast to her previous scowling.

"Whatever" she sighed as she examined her nails with a small prideful smile. "Lets just keep going"

* * *

Kizomae felt a strange twinge in the air, breaking her concentration. Her eyes tightened as she looked behind her, "It looks like we have some company"

Byakuya snapped out of his daze. In all honesty, he was close to falling asleep. Kizomae had been staring into her fountain for hours without saying a single word. He tried to strike up a conversation with her a few times, but had no luck. "What's happening now?" he stretched with a yawn.

Placing her hand over the fountain she stared at the forming image of the makeshift group of warriors. "Who is this little group?" she asked to herself, nonetheless someone appeared to answer her. "AWE!" Byakuya smiled largely right behind Kizomae's shoulder, much to her disdain and slight surprise. "I know them!"

"Oh…?"

"That's the girl whose taken the black serpent curse, Kagome"

"That's right" she recalled. She was so enthralled with how close the dog demon was approaching she had forgotten about the others, "And these must be her little friends. They already figured out a way out of my repetition illusion?"

She raised a skeptical brow, _"…Is that…"_ Her eyes flattened as the pieces fit together. "I can't believe this..." She shook her head with a smile. "Does that fool really believe she has a chance?"

"Who are we speaking about now...?" Byakuya added meekly.

"That fool woman!" she snapped. Her small smile quickly turned into a grimace, "That old pathetic excuse of a sorceress!"

He slowly moved to look into the fountain, making sure not to touch her. "You mean priestess?..." He tilted his head trying to understand who it was she was referring to.

She shook her head angrily, "No!"

"The demon slayer?..."

"Are you that much of a fool or are you just blind?! Perhaps I should toss your head into my fountain for a better look!"

He thought it over in his head, "Would that be painful?..."

"Extremely" she growled

"Then an explanation would suffice" he smiled nervously.

"That group of misfits has a new member it would seem...an old acquaintance of mine; _The Temptress Torikoe_" she mocked

"Really? I've heard of her before" he nodded in recognition, "How interesting, it was my understanding that she wasn't too fond of the brothers. What could her purpose be?"

"It's of no consequence to me" she finally spat. "Her powers are useless in my territory; she will be killed like the rest"

"Ah, so you do have a plan? How delightful!"

"No one likes a suck up dear" she smiled gently to the demon behind her. "At any rate our dear sweet lord is making his way to the entrance. We must stop… If his friends find him that will just buy him time, and we can't have that"

He smiled to himself at her use of, _we._ He liked feeling important, needed. "So what do _we _do?"

"Separate them. Without that _witch_ guiding them they'll be lost, and once Sesshomaru dies, I'll kill have the others killed?"

"And how will this be accomplished?"

"I already have my men on the case. You don't think I was just staring pointlessly into my fountain now do you?"

"What?! Of course not" he lied. She rolled her eyes playfully. "In the mean time I will entertain my guest"

"You don't mean..."

"Yes, I do" she waved her hand and her flawless silk kimono was replaced with one of par standards at best. She covered herself with a black hooded cloak and exited with a smirk. "You may stay here or go and watch the festivities if you wish"

He watched her leave with a peppy skip in her step. He tilted his head. She was an interesting woman alright. Perhaps that's why he liked her.

* * *

He never realized how limiting losing his arm had been until he attempted to climb a mountain without the use of his demonic powers. Sweat and smudges of dirt covered his usually pristine appearance. The path he had been taking appeared to be cut off by a landslide, climbing was his only option onto the ledge ahead. Despite the missing appendage, he was somewhat satisfied with his progress. He wasn't afraid of heights and because of this his momentum in movement hadn't stopped, and he found enjoyment in the soreness of his muscles. The pain took away from his burning chest.

He firmly grasped the top of the ledge as he lifted the rest of his sore body above. He sat against the mountain's wall as he looked above at his destination. If he carried his ability of flight, he would be there instantaneously. He felt the coldness of the sweat roll down into his kimono as he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath as the cold night air engulfed him. He always enjoyed the solemn quiet of the night. Should his life end... He tossed the thought away. Now wasn't the time. He took a deep breath as he attempted to lift himself to continue his trek, but he couldn't move. His body felt heavy. "Move..." He commanded to himself. Still...he couldn't move. Had he truly lost that much energy from the climb?

"It's not wise to push yourself...you need rest"

He suppressed a growl as yet another being had snuck up upon him. He turned to the voice, to find that it was not hidden. Standing before him was a feminine figure wearing a black hood carrying a large walking stick.

He let his hand rest on the hilt of his blade. "Speak your name"

"Utsuwa..." She knelt with a bow, "Lady Utsuwa"

He raised a skeptical brow. She gave herself the title of nobility, and yet her attire spoke otherwise. She wore clothes of the working peasantry class at best. Her scent was human...weak.

"I don't know your aim my lord" she rose to her knees, "However, I must not allow you to stay here"

He watched her curiously as she engulfed both of them in her cloak. She gasped ever so slightly as she turned to his face. His eyes glowed eerily in the dark...the glows of a cat, dog...a predator. "You're a...a..."

"What is the meaning of this woman?" He spoke a in a deep commanding voice; not enjoying the scent that now surrounded him. He looked into her dark green eyes and the way her black hair framed her pale face. Poor clothes or not, this woman came from a higher class. Her skin appeared too soft.

She snapped out of her stammering and looked below with a twinge of fear in her voice. "I'm sorry but...I can't afford to be seen. This cloak masks your identity from anyone...the sorceress included"

"And you are in her pursuit?" He spoke to himself. The theme was getting rather obvious at this point.

"Many are...this forest is filled with beings seeking her help...or death. I have met many on this journey..."

She looked up confidently as she took the liberty of placing his arm around her neck. He allowed this, mostly out of curiosity. "I'll explain later" she apologized, "but for now we are not safe here"

She lifted herself and fell back in surprise when his body had remained still. "Enough..." He sneered as he threw off her cloak. "I do not require your assistance girl"

She placed her hand against her hip with a raised brow. "_Is this one serious..."_

"So is it your intention to sit here and die?" she found her self half mindedly speak

"Leave" he growled

_"Ok...maybe this won't be as easy as I thought..."_

"If I may be so bold" she began, "She sees everything, and if you stay here she'll know exactly where you are..."

"You speak as if I am hiding from the vermin" he coldly interrupted

"You are not afraid?..." The idea slightly took her aback

"Leave" he repeated a little less fiercely.

She rose placing the cloak over her head, "Very well..." She turned to leave. "You'll never make it the way you're going though"

His ears perked her way. She had him, and she continued, "You seek the castle at the end of this path. Should you continue you will eventually reach your destination..."

She paused in her gate as she turned to the demon, "but the path you are taking will lead you into a labyrinth. You will be journeying for an incalculable amount of time"

He thought her words over. He had already been tossing this thought around. If he was indeed close to the castle, why wouldn't there be any obstacles to block the way? Or perhaps this woman was the obstacle, but her scent was that of a human.

He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds ahead of him. It was silent...dead silent. It was an old trick taught to children to avoid danger when alone. His mother had taught him to stay close to the forest sounds...danger lurked in silence. As he grew he had no need to remember such lessons; now was different. Ahead of him lurked a trap.

"You speak as if you know of an alternative"

She smiled very softly. "_So, it was to be all business with him? Very well"_

"You intended to climb around this mountain...why not go through it?"

His eyes tightened at her nonsense. He despised riddles. Before he could retort the woman turned towards the very wall of the mountain. He watched as she felt around the walls intently. Eventually her left hand disappeared inside the very mountain. She smiled softly at him, happy with her discovery. Her body soon followed the missing appendage, and she was gone.

His eyes stayed transfixed on the very spot. How was it possible? A hidden path? Could he now not see through the forest illusions after consuming that fruit?

He stopped his thoughts, as a familiar face popped back out. "Are you coming?" She smiled before disappearing again.

If only to get a better look at the illusion he decided to follow. He took a deep breath as he found strength in his legs. He lifted himself and leaned his shoulder against the mountain wall as he made his way toward where Utsuwa disappeared.

If what the nymph told him was true, he should be able to see past the illusion, but all he could see was the stone wall. But no...it was different than the rest of the mountain somehow...blurry? His fingertips touched the wall. He felt a strange tingle as he did so. His eyes tightened as the blurry stones began to fade out. The illusion began to clear. An opening was inside the mountain's wall; a barrier was all the kept him out.

On the other side he made out the blurry image of the girl. Was she waiting for him? He looked back to the original path and then to the illusion ahead of him.

He didn't have time to question his decision. He felt the familiar cold pressure of a barrier as he walked through. He looked around at the new surroundings. He was amazed to find that he was now standing in a forest. He looked behind himself to see the he was indeed surrounded by dark green foliage. A path lay before them, and in the far distance he saw her castle.

"I know it seems farther" she spoke, "but trust me, the labyrinth you were headed towards is far longer and more ominous"

He wasn't sure what to think. Twice now he was freely offered assistance, and the sorceress had yet to make herself known. If she did indeed have eyes in this forest, why had she not interjected? He looked back at Utsuwa, and how could this simple human woman have found such an entrance?

She removed the hood of her cloak answering the question in his eyes, "You'd be surprised at what time in this forest shows you...it holds many secrets"

"Hnn" he spoke to himself. Without giving her a second glance he walked past her. She watched in curious awe as he continued in his quickened pace. Whether she was there or not held no consequence to him. His face was unreadable, and his gait was steady. She noted that he was perhaps the most prideful being she had come across. She stopped herself from blushing in his presence. "_You'd think he wasn't panting in pain a few minutes ago..." _She thought to herself.


	12. Into the Forest's Smoke

Into the Forest's Smoke

Byakuya leaned alone against the wall. He eyed the fountain curiously. He tried to figure out if Kizomae was the powerful one, or if the power came from the fountain itself? He pondered this dilemma. He was amazed that not too long ago the sorceress had made it glow a dark crimson. He had watched in awe as he looked into the waters to find the three corpses of the self-named Brothers of the Black Wing come back to life. She smirked softly towards him, as if saying, "I told you so"

As a master of illusions he couldn't resist deciphering this magic, but being a cautious man he wasn't sure if he should risk going near it.

His curiosity won as he approached the still waters. He cleared his throat, "Show me Lord Sesshomaru..."

"Byakuya!" A voice had called out.

He jumped up in fear. "I didn't say bring him here!"

"Stop your foolishness Byakuya..." The voice answered irritated.

He allowed himself to catch his breath as he recalled the owner of the now firm voice. "Oh, Naraku...don't sneak up on me like that...exactly where...are you..."

He heard a sigh come from the fountain. "Ha!" He smiled, "It seems I can control it after all, but...you're not Lord Sesshomaru..."

The image of Naraku looked back quizzically at his minion. He had been there for only a few days and that sorceress had already managed to turn his minion into some babbling fool...or perhaps he was giving her too much credit. "It is through Kanna's mirror that we are speaking..."

"Oh..." His enthusiasm sank, "I suppose that makes sense"

"It appears that Sesshomaru is still alive"

"Yes, but Lady Kizomae is indeed doing her part. Albeit, she has the tendency to take her time"

"I do not doubt that" he darkly smirked. Clearly he had been following along. So it begged the question; what did he have planned now? "Did you give Kizomae the payment?" Naraku asked

Byakuya nodded, "Indeed. I left the bag sealed as instructed"

"Very good" he nodded, "Now retrieve it"

* * *

"So, asking for a break right now..."

"Is out of the question" Sango answered Torikoe, without sending any eye contact her way. She had been complaining the entire trip, and while she would have had sympathy for a woman not use to travel, Torikoe was quite far off her empathy list. She rolled her eyes as Miroku sent a smile towards the sorceress and a thoughtful explanation for why they had to keep going. _"I wonder what list he has her on"_ she bitterly thought to herself.

Kagome stopped, placing her hand to her chest. They had been going up hill for a good amount of time now, and while she was grateful that the path was not too steep, her body couldn't handle the usual stress. Inuyasha immediately noticed the cold sweat on her face. "Kagome, are you ok?!"

Everyone stopped and turned towards the panting girl. "It's...fine..." She managed out.

"Oh sure! When the_ girl_ wants to take a break..." Torikoe yelled. She walked away from the worried expressions to the path's edge. There was a river way down below. She suggested stopping when they were down there as well, but that went ignored too.

"No..." Kagome assured the group, "I'm fine, really. We need to keep going"

"Fine, but at least let me carry you..." the half demon offered.

"Are you serious?!" Torikoe crossed her arms at the scene. Why the hell was that girl so damn special?

"Don't take it personal" Shippo turned mischievously to the pouting woman, "It's because nobody likes you..."

"Oh shut up, before I turn you into a toad" she growled as she turned to continue walking with the others.

The small fox nervously looked to the monk from his shoulders. "Can...can she do that?"

"Ummm...of course not..." He smiled back. Shippo gulped noticing the uncertainty in his friend's voice, "R-right..."

"Wait!" Kagome jumped off of Inuyasha's back as she felt a strange aura begin to surround them. "Do you feel that?"

"Indeed" Miroku placed his staff at the ready. The others followed his lead. "What's going on Torikoe?" Inuyasha asked as he tried to figure out what Kagome and Miroku were sensing.

"If I had to guess..." She shrugged, "I'd say we've been found out"

She nodded to herself when a dark smoke began to surround them, "See now I'm sure of it..." Realizing she could actually be in danger she slowly began to step closer to the others.

"I was wondering when you would notice us" a voice began, "It took the dog lord less than an instance to figure it out"

"_Dog lord?"_ Kagome lifted her arrow to the sound of the voice, "Where is Sesshomaru?"

A different voice spoke, younger than the first, "Can't you tell?..." He laughed at the girl. Her bow turned towards the new voice. So there were two of them...maybe more.

"You are either brave or foolish for coming here...placing your own life in danger" the first voice continued.

"You damn cowards!" Inuyasha growled, "Why don't you show yourselves?!"

"Calm yourself Inuyasha" the first one spoke again, "We will settle things soon enough..."

"Wind Scar!" A small clearing in the smoke was made as the wind scar cleared. There stood a young man with messy black hair and equally dark eyes and armor. A long fresh scar fell over his left eye as he glared at the half demon. "Impressive... I will take great pleasure in killing you Inuyasha"

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Tsuzaku, leader of the Brothers of the Black Wing"

"You work for that damn witch then?!"

"Indeed, but enough of these formalities...it bores me" the thick smoke covered Tsuzaku once again. Before Inuyasha had a chance to react, a blade fell his way. He reacted just in time to parry it off. When Tetsaiga was swung in rebuttal towards the target, he had disappeared. The tactic continued to repeat itself.

Miroku lifted his hand, his back to Sango. "_I can't even use the wind tunnel. I don't know who I would be sucking in..."  
_  
"Just stay close Miroku, I'll take care of it" Sango answered as if reading his thoughts.

"How romantic" a new, third, deeper voice spoke, "Dying in each others arms"

"Hirikotsu!" Sango waited for her weapon to return and gasped when she realized it wouldn't. "Where...did it go?..."

Miroku let out a gasp as he fell to his knees. "Miroku!" Sango cried.

She looked up to see a demon in black with long dark purple hair. He smirked as her weapon fell from his hands onto the floor below. "As I said before...dying in each others arms..."

"_Brothers of the black wing..."_ Torikoe thought to herself as she slowly stepped away from the sound of blades. "_They're those tacticians that work for her..."_

She smiled as an idea formed in her head. _"And I'm not that far from the exit..."_

She took a few more paces back before they turned into a sprint. "Fools..." She laughed to herself. Before she could finish her thoughts, a firm hand pushed her into something. She had no time to react as she screamed and tumbled down the side of the mountain path. Only she didn't remember her voice being that high pitched...she paused as she realized the voice didn't belong to her. The farther she fell the further the smoke appeared, and she made out another image. "You idiot!" she yelled at the screaming girl beside her.

"Kagome?!" The half demon called hearing her cries, but the momentary distraction caused a sharp pain in his chest. Tsuzaku smiled as he pulled his blade from the half demon. "It's fair to let you know, that this is indeed personal" he spoke flatly, "You may thank your brother for this"

He lifted the half demon up by his collar and landed a firm fist across his face; letting him fly into a far off tree.

Miroku lifted himself up, pushing Sango behind him. The purple haired demon withdrew his blade, "You'll die first monk" he sneered, "Now is not the time to worry about your friends!" The purple haired demon laughed.

"Kiado!" Tsuzaku yelled, "Stop toying with the enemy!"

_"Damn"_ the monk thought to himself. _"If only I knew where the others were I could use the..._ _That's it!"_ _"_

With Kiado distracted by his brother's words, Miroku threw a sūtra at his distracted opponent. When he heard the demon's screams he grabbed Sango and ran into the forest clearing. "We need to get away from the smoke!" He told her.

"I understand!" she nodded, "Kirara".

Not a moment later the two took to the air, upon the fire cat. Kiado snapped out of his daze and angrily pursued. "Now!" Miroku yelled as he turned around to see Kiado's blade quickly approaching. "Wind Tunnel!"

"What the…?!"

Miroku closed his hand as the demon disappeared from view into his cursed void. "Are you ok?" Sango asked the panting monk. She knew the dangers of over using his Wind Tunnel. He gave her a simple nod, "We need to get back to Inuyasha..."

* * *

"We're gonna die because of you!" Torikoe screamed as she readied herself for contact. A strange puff of air is what distracted her from her screams...and the strange pink floating ball is what kept her quiet.

"Grab on!"

"It talks?..." She slowly blinked as Kagome and she grabbed onto the strange creature. Instead of plummeting to their deaths, the three glided slowly down. "Thanks Shippo" Kagome sighed

"Anytime Kagome"

"Shippo? Of course you're that stupid little fox"

"I could just drop you right here you know" the balloon creature flatly answered.

Torikoe didn't respond as she looked down. "Wait...How are you going to avoid the rapids below?..."

"Avoid..." he answered as his transformation began to stir. "Well there's sort of a time limit..."

"I hate all of you..." Torikoe slowly answered as another puff of air revealed a now screaming fox. The three fell roughly into the roaring rapids below, fighting the rough waters.

* * *

"I am confused about that girl" Tsuzaku spoke as he walked over to the half demon. He paused before he finished his taunting, as if a thought suddenly occurred to him. His face hardened.

"Oh yeah" Inuyasha rose

"One moment..." He calmly spoke to the half demon. He turned his head to the right. "Why is she not being followed Chotzu..." he growled.

The youngest of the three voices answered nervously, "I was controlling the smoke..."

The provided excuse did little for his anger and the younger demon realized this as he apologized and quickly made his escape off the cliffs.

"I was too distracted to realize this" Tsuzaku explained to the half demon, perhaps out of pride or embarrassment. "That and the smoke is taking away from your final moments"

"I'm not a fool" Inuyasha growled as he held out his Tetsaiga, "You just don't need this damn smoke anymore"

"Why do you say that?" He smiled very softly.

"You didn't use it to attack us by surprise. You were using it to separate us. You wanted Kagome and Torikoe out of the picture"

"Well played half demon...only my fool brother should have followed suit. When the smoke had yet to clear I realized he had yet to follow"

He enjoyed the half demon's uneasiness. He was going to enjoy this far too much, "I'll even tell you a secret..."

Tsuzaku began as he jumped a top a nearby tree, "Without my brother casting his spell, this smoke is quite easy to clear...want to give it a go?"

"You're getting rather full of yourself" he growled, "Wind Scar!"

Miroku and Sango arrived when the fog cleared to see Inuyasha facing off against the supposed leader of the group. "Go find Kagome!" He yelled to them. They nodded as he motioned to the cliff and they followed after.

"The same could be said of you" Tsuzaku readied his stance, "You're getting rather full of yourself if you think you could defeat me on your own"

"Don't flatter yourself" he spat as he jumped towards the demon. To his surprise the small katana was able to parry of his father's fang every time he swung.

"I never finished my thoughts on that girl..." Tsuzaku began, "I find it curious that you care so much about her safety"

"That's none of your damn business!" He swung his blade down again, and watched as the demon elegantly landed away. "She took your brother's curse upon her. This is only done if one truly cares for the other...curious that you care so deeply for a girl whose heart belongs to your brother"

"Shut up! You don't know what the hell you're talking about! Wind Scar!"

Tsuzaku readied his blade with a shrug, "I suppose it makes no difference either way..."

Inuyasha watched as the small blade engulfed the powers of the wind scar. With an elegant twist of his sword, he smiled at the half demon's shocked expression. "I would only be fair that I inform you of what you are up against" He readied his stance for attack, "I can not die"


	13. Dark Waters

Dark Waters

With several groans and the squishing sound of water with every step, Torikoe flipped her soaking hair out of her face and let out a few deep breaths that reminded Kagome of an angry bull getting ready to charge.

"You're not hurt are you?" The young girl offered to the back of the sorceress.

"Is that the best you have...you're not hurt are you?" She seethingly mocked before turning around. "I should kill you now that your little mutt isn't here to protect you!"

"Leave her alone Torikoe!" Shippo growled as he jumped in front of the indifferent Kagome.

The trio had finally came to the end of their wild river adventure, after a fall from a not so small waterfall. What bothered Kagome the most at the pebbled bank, was that she didn't remember passing a waterfall on their journey. The river must have taken them down a different path. She didn't know where they were...or worse, where the rest of her friends were.

"Look, like it or not it looks like we're stuck together. So lets try to make the best out of it" Kagome sighed as she emptied the river's water from her shoes.

"Best of it?...best of it?!" Torikoe managed out, before pointing an accusing finger at the girl. "You little fool! If you didn't push me, I'd be halfway back to my home by now!"

"Home?..." She slowly pieced it together, "you were trying to run away?!"

"Well when someone gets kidnapped, that's usually their first response!"

Kagome suddenly felt a little guilty at her comment. Not that Torikoe deserved any pity, put in the current situation Kagome was starting to feel like the bad guy. Torikoe was minding her own business until they all but broke into her home, threatened her, and took her prisoner. Kagome's anger died down a little. "I'm sorry...we shouldn't have forced you to come, but you were our only chance of finding Kizomae"

"That's not my problem!" She spat as she turned her back to the younger girl. "I don't care if you signed your own death warrant to help that ungrateful cur, and now you and your gang threw me into the middle of this. I almost DIED!"

Kagome looked ahead at the far away cliff the river had washed them away from. Inuyasha was locked in battle with those Brothers of the Black Wing still. She looked down at her thoughts. They must have been getting close to the castle if she sent her guard after them...or maybe she was getting close to Sesshomaru.

She wondered how long Torikoe knew about her connection to Sesshomaru, but again her thoughts went to Inuyasha. She stopped herself from shedding a tear. He was ok. He had to be ok. Last she heard was him calling out her name as someone ran into her. It was Torikoe trying to escape, but Torikoe said someone pushed her...

"I didn't push you" she calmly spoke trying to put the pieces together. "You ran into me and we both fell"

Torikoe thought on this, "...if you didn't push me...who did?"

"Took you long enough to figure it out" a young voice laughed at the wet travelers below.

"You're one of those Brothers!" Shippo pointed accusingly

"Of course!" the demon's bright orange eyes gleamed with pride against his dark grey locks. "Im Chotzu" he withdrew his katana blade. "Now don't move, and I promise to make this quick"

* * *

There was a strange release from the painful pressure in his chest, and he found he could breathe just a bit easier. He paused in his long strides as he slowly turned to gaze in a far off direction. The green eyed beauty by his side, stopped at his action, "What is it?"

As usual he ignored her comment, but when his expression gave no change she wondered if he even heard it. Sesshomaru's eyes closed as he continued in his gait. "_So_..." He pondered to himself, "_She's here as well"_

Utsuwa stopped as the forest came upon a series of what appeared to be black puddles. Some were small, some were large, but all were deep.

"Don't walk too close my lord. These waters hold dark magic"

"_But of course_" he silently commented to himself with bitter sarcasm. He turned a hard eye to Utsuwa, waiting for her to elaborate. "I've been told of these before. The black waters are portals"

"Portals to where?"

"Many places" she answered, "Places of legend, different worlds..." she casually listed off, "...they say some will send you straight to the netherworld"

"And to the castle?"

"Perhaps" she honestly answered, "but I wouldn't know where to even begin. Be careful though my lord. The portals have a mind of their own. Some could even pull you in"

"They will indeed" a strange deep voice spoke

Sesshomaru turned to the cause surprised to see no one beside him except for a man sized statue of a dragon. "You are the protector of these portals?"

The statue answered the dog lord while remaining perfectly still. "I am the guardian of the Himitsu-Kuro Waters" he sharply answered.

Utsuwa turned to the calculating lord. "This is my first time coming upon these waters..." She stopped not sure how to phrase her words. She spoke honestly, most of the forest's legends never appeared before her. This Sesshomaru carried a very enticing aura. How could they not be tempted?

Sesshomaru watched the girl's silence on the matter. She was unsure of what action to take, she would be of little use to him now if all she knew where some of the forest's legends. He turned back to the statue. "I require passage to the castle at the center of the forest"

"Castle?" The guardian repeated, "The castle of the Sorceress Kizomae is it?"

"Yes"

"Such a portal could have existed here at one time, not to say that it is here now or that it is not"

"You speak in riddles guardian" he spoke, but not too coldly. He could tell that this guardian was an elder, by the way in which he spoke. They never gave away information willingly.

"They remain ever changing as they dance between the many worlds and legends sought by many. Closing and opening as many doors"

"Can you not decipher their destination?"

"Can YOU not decipher their destination young lord?" He asked almost teasingly. Almost.

Sesshomaru turned from the guardian back to the portals ahead of him. He was right in knowing the guardian wouldn't offer any answers. He looked to the castle that was in the distance only to see that it hadn't changed. Despite his walking, the distance remained the same. He turned a final time to the still dragon. "Without the use of your portal's Guardian, how else may one find the castle?"

The statue remained quiet, perhaps in thought. "A caged bird may be able to see the sky, but that is not to say he will be able to spread his wings"

Utsuwa nodded, "That's the trouble with this horrid forest" she turned her head away, "You can only find her..."

"_If she wants to be found_" he finished silently to himself. Simply walking towards his destination would be pointless, perhaps that is why the human girl wished to use the cape to mask herself, but why would she travel with him knowing he would not mask his presence? His thoughts were cut off with the dragon's words. "Do you choose to travel through the Himitsu-Kuro portals?"

His chest answered for him. Although the pain had slowed in its inclination since he caught the presence of that human girl, it still grew. He gave a single nod to the dragon; secretly annoyed that Jaken was not there to answer these mundane questions for him; _'Of course my lord wishes to travel through, why else would we be here?!'_

He had been gone from them for days now. He couldn't help but wonder if the boy Kohaku was taking care in protecting his young ward.

"Very well, you may enter my domain" the Guardian continued.

Sesshomaru was slightly confused by the statue's words, but as the demon lord took a step towards the waters and past the statue a wave of black surrounded him and the girl, who instinctively drew closer to his side. He was strongly reminded of the meidou, and it all made sense. He was traveling between worlds. All around him he saw the dark portals of travel. While before they were still puddles, now they splashed with heavy currents against itself and toward wherever their destination was.

"The river stix has many destinations. You must choose one" the familiar voice of the dragon spoke.

Seshomaru turned to see an strong older man walk beside him. He carried a long staff, and was adorned with a dark purple and gold kimono. His armor was a silver, and shined with what appeared to be scales. The armor traveled over each shoulder. His long silver hair flew behind him, as two horns followed suit from the top of his forehead going back.

"You're the Dragon Guardian from before?" Utsuwa asked unnecessarily

The dragon gave her an untrusting glance and he answered simply with a nod. Sesshomaru silently noted this as he looked back at the portals that covered the realm in all directions. Before in the mortal realm their were perhaps no more than a hundred portals, here he could not even count his options.

"Your time is short isn't it young lord? Your abilities are not what they should be"

Sesshomaru turned to look into the hard red eyes of the old dragon. He gave no answer and waited for the dragon to continue. The Guardian understood as he pointed to the portals with his staff, "Not all of these portals are willing to allow entry...some carry poison, others carry protectors, some lure you with an enticing sound only to steal your soul" he paused as he looked into the young demon's unchanging eyes. "I will give you one last chance of clearance to leave this realm"

"Not necessary" he answered politely and assuredly. "My pain is my own" he wasn't sure why he felt that he needed to explain himself to the guardian, but he did nonetheless.

The Guardian nodded in understanding. "What is your name young lord?"

He turned around to face the older demon, "Sesshomaru"

"Lord Sesshomaru" he nodded to himself as if testing the name. "Kurogado" he responded.

"I thank you for your offer Guardian Kurogado" sesshomaru spoke in reserved appreciation, before turning towards the many splashing portals.

"You have an advantage young Lord Sesshomaru, one that most in your position are not fortunate enough to have"

The dog demon eyed him to continue. Utsuwa's eyes hardened on the old demon. She didn't trust him. She didn't like the way he had looked at her, as if he knew something he shouldn't.

"Your demonic abilities are suffering, but you still possess your senses. Use your instincts. You will find that the scent of danger is not too far, nor are the answers you seek"

Sesshomaru kept the words Kurogado had spoken. Not that he had really needed them. He would have used his superior senses regardless. He let his eyes close as his ears listened. The sound of the roaring waves was all he could hear. It was as if he was in the waves himself, but past the waves he heard something else. He heard the sounds of the many destinations. Each portal held their own unique sound and smell. He opened his eyes as he walked around the portals. The portals that called his name with a whisper he rightfully ignored as traps. Others held strong demonic auras, waiting to strike their prey.

Utsuwa walked closely by, uneasy of her surroundings. Never had she traveled here before. She had heard that these portals had existed throughout the many worlds, and she had heard rumor of a hidden gate in the forest, but this was unfathomable. She felt foolish for never paying any mind to the Himitsu-Kuro waters until now. She figured it was just another obstacle fools would face on their search for the castle, but now..."_We're no longer in the forest's territory_" she thought to herself, "_I carry little power here..."_

She looked to her unlikely protector. "I'm starting to believe that we should take Kurogado's offer...this realm is never ending. It could take years before we..."

She nearly crashed into the much taller figure as he came to an abrupt stop. She couldn't tell if he took her words into consideration... But she was starting to understand the very small possibility of that happening.

Sesshomaru's gaze fell over his shoulder. Something too familiar grabbed his attention. She watched his precise movements. He was on a trail. He stopped beside a small sized portal. He listened past the roaring sound, it carried a faint but familiar scent.

Utsuwa followed behind him, curious as to what he found. She took a quick and silent jump back as she nearly stepped into a portal on the ground. She let out a sigh of relief as a large black fist reached out, nearly taking her with it into the black depths.

He stared at the man sized portal, thinking of his possible choice. "It's faint..." He thought to himself, "but it's there..."

"I think I'm doing this correctly..." A voice sang from the portal.

His eyes slightly opened further in recognition as he heard the familiar voice. Utsuwa rolled her eyes as her hand fell to her temples. "_Why am I not surprised?"_

The familiar voice of Byakuya continued, "She made it look so simple...maybe there's a password or something"

Sesshomaru's eyes hardened at the sound of the fool's voice through the portal. Byakuya was working for the sorceress, and now he had led him right to her. He moved forward, feeling the inviting gusts of wind.

"Bind" Utsuwa softly whispered to herself. The demon faintly heard her, but he found his body froze before he could turn towards the girl.

"It won't last long I'm afraid" she spoke darkly, "but it's not as if I need much time Lord Sesshomaru"

"You..." He growled with a cold glare, as Utsuwa walked to his front. He could sense a strange new aura and scent that began to surround her, quite different from what she carried before. It didn't belong to a human nor to a demon. He understood what it meant, but why had he not noticed this before? Even if she was masking it, his senses never had trouble deciphering such illusions.

He watched as her black cloak fell, now lining the floor below, and he remembered her words. "_This cloak masks your identity from anyone_..."

He understood it now. He hated the obviousness of it all. She had given him the answer, and he had ignored it.

She smirked softly. He watched as the young delicate features of Utsuwa transformed ever so slightly. Her height and black hair grew. Her green eyes morphed into an unnatural violet. Her features grew slightly sharper, but it only gave her a more regal look. There stood Kizomae, in her favorite revealing dark purple kimono; smiling at the frozen lord.

"I hate that transformation" she gently spat. "But your pride wouldn't let you fear a mortal human girl, would it?"

She straightened out her Kimono as she looked at his cold gaze. "Don't give me that look. I am nothing if not a woman of my word. I always speak the truth" she counted her truths on her fingers. "You were promised to meet me, you were promised pain, and you were promised death... There's only the last I need to ensure"

She stopped when she didn't notice a change in his demeanor. It was slightly disappointing to see how collective he was, even under such circumstances. She felt slightly cheated. She wantes to watch him squirm with pain, to watch the smug expression he wore to be replaced with distress and worry. She wanted that priestess to die in vain. She didn't count on Sesshomaru getting so close. _"I have to end this now..."_

"In regards to that little princess" she shrugged, "I didn't quite lie to you either Lord Sesshomaru. You see, Utsuwa does indeed exist. Would you like to hear her sad story before you die?"

He began to form feeling in his hand. Her spell was wearing off, soon he would be able to put an end to this... With his claws pierced her heart.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful spoiled princess named Utsuwa. Sadly, she was married against her will as second wife to a widowed Lord far from her home lands. She grew very lonely, and as winter came, she slowly began to lose herself...for she was very much alone"

She smirked as the story took a turn, "That was until she met the Lord's general. A strong, deadly man named Kazawaki. The two fell in love, but had to keep it a secret in fear of losing their human lives. That is of course until they devised a plan..." She paused for dramatic effect. Her eyes flashed in their unnatural violet as she gave a toothy sneer. "To kill the widowed Lord... much like I am going to kill you"


	14. Blind Faith

**Blind Faith**

"You're- You're one of those Brothers!" Shippo pointed accusingly as he jumped atop Kagome's shoulders. Floating above them, looking very amused at the current predicament was the youngest looking of the three Brothers of the Black Wing. "Of course!" the young demon's bright orange eyes gleamed with pride against his dark grey locks. "I'm Chotzu" he withdrew his katana blade; testing the weight patiently in his hand, as if using it was foreign to him. "Now don't move, and I promise to make this quick"

"This is bad! What do we do now?!..." The small fox asked, trying his hardest to look brave for the two women behind him. He just needed to keep it together… but why was it always him? Where was that good for nothing Inuyasha when he needed him?

"I have an idea..." The sorceress spoke in a firm whisper; her eyes never leaving the young demon hovering above. He was growing more comfortable with the blade, giving a few practice swings in the air for good measure. He would go on the offensive soon.

"Ok" Kagome nodded, copying Torikoe's whisper, "Let's hear it" she tightened her hand quietly against her bow, and gently grabbed one of her arrows.

"Stay here..." Torikoe spoke calmly. Kagome and the Shippo turned half an eye to the sorceress, not letting the foe above leave their sight. They watched Torikoe intently as she took a few steps back. She took a deep breath, before quickly darting away into the forest.

The two stood still for a few seconds until realization dawned on them. "I don't think she really had a plan..." Shippo sighed

"Nope" Kagome agreed weakly as Chotzu readied his stance, not noticing that there was indeed a missing person.

* * *

Kizomae smiled ever so gently to the still and statue like man in front of her. While his composure remained unimpressed, his eyes burned intensely with rage. She breathed in his image. It seemed that this was the closest she was going to get to satisfaction. "What a poor fool that Utsuwa was… for she was betrayed by the very love who had saved her lonely heart"

She shrugged the sad tale off as she turned back to the immobilized demon lord. "Oh well" she sighed softly, "That's a story for another time… And I will not be making that mistake"

Kizomae's purple lips turned up ever so slightly. She placed her delicate fingers against Sesshomaru's cold armor, disappointed that she could not touch his skin. Looking up at the tall intimidating figure she gave a firm and final push. She watched with a look of bitter sweetness as he fell into the dark portal behind him, "Goodnight my sweet lord..."

He felt his body falling as it became engulfed in dry water. He could hear nothing as the whirlpools dragged him down. It was a strange sensation. He wondered silently if this was how the meidou must have felt to his opponents.

He felt disappointed and furious at the same time. Is this how it would end? Would he not able to kill the vermin witch or face his death in the glory of combat, but by this fool?

He felt his body take movement once more, and he examined his claws to ensure this. Movement was available to him, and his heart was in control, but where would this new destination take him? He hated surprises. Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru allowed the portal to take hold as he readied himself for what was to come next. He was not yet ready to resign himself to death.

* * *

"You still refuse to resign yourself to death half-breed?" Tsuzaku mused to himself as he absorbed another blast from the wind-scar, "I told you, I cannot be killed"

"You won't be the first person I killed who said that" he bit back. He would have enjoyed this more if Kagome was not in danger. He looked to the cliff and back to his opponent. He needed to finish this quickly.

"This is no time to be thinking of your woman..." the leader of the Brothers of the Black Wing scoffed dryly, "In a fight to the death, survival should be all you concern yourself with"

"Heh" the half-demon spat, pulling back Tetsaiga, "You give yourself too much credit. Adamant Barrage!"

* * *

Torikoe stopped against a tree. She could afford a few seconds of rest...so she told herself. She was out of breath, not use to such exercise. With a large sigh she felt her heartbeat begin to soften. "If I'm lucky, I can make it out of here by mid-day tomorrow..."

The copper haired sorceress took a deep breath, hoping to relieve as much stress as possible. She couldn't take this much adventure, not even on a good day. She took solace looking to the sky, the stars barely began to make their appearance for the evening. The sun remained overhead, but it would get dark soon.

"Not that soon…" she whispered to herself as she watched the curious change in the sky. She lifted an eyebrow in curiosity as the sky above grew much darker. Perhaps it was later than she thought? Or time moved faster here? No, she took a step back...this wasn't natural! "No, no, no, no, no…"

A vortex ripped through the sky as a ball of light shot out. Torikoe let out a type of yelp as she turned around in a panic quickly looking for an exit. She came to a halt when the bright light landed directly in front of her. She stood frozen as the light began to materialize. Something cold and hard touched her nose. She slowly opened her tightly shut eyes to see black metal. She felt her heart skip a beat, as she prayed for the reality not to be true. Slowly, Torikoe looked up to see a pair of cold amber eyes. She fell back in surprise with another yelp, landing on the hard grass below.

Sesshomaru looked down at the temptress with a look of disdain. Why was this filth here? Did the portal take him back to Torikoe's territory? A quick surveillance of the surroundings told him he was still in Kizomae's forest. The scent that surrounded her answered his questions. His fool of a brother brought this fool here. _"Leave it to a fool to trust a fool"_

He walked past the gawking woman as if she was part of the scenery itself. His heart beat felt normal in his chest and his power was once again his own. His eyes slanted down at the reality of the situation. He breathed in the forest's air. That girl was close by, Inuyasha's priestess. She was alone; that was adequate. He had no desire of seeing the half-breed.

Images of his last encounter with Kizomae repeated in the back of his mind, he felt his claws extend in frustration. None had defeated her thus far, and that had left her arrogant. He would see to it that her smug smirk would end with a grimace of agony, but in order to do that he needed time, and in order to get time he needed… he stopped as he turned back to the temptress.

Torikoe attempted to crawl away unnoticed. She froze when a cold unarguable voice called, "Sorceress"

She thought of ignoring him or even running away, but with a sigh of defeat she knew the pointlessness of it all. If she did not comply he would kill her, and of that she was quite certain. _"I'm missing the half-demon right about now…"_

"Our last encounter, you spoke in falsities"

"Well, that's not entirely true" she shrugged meekly, "I never lied…"

She froze as burning sensation found its way around her neck. She reached for the cause, but couldn't move. She was bound by a…a whip?

He took a casual step to the gasping woman, as he slightly loosened his grip on the poisonous whip. "What purpose did he have in bringing you here?"

She coughed as she looked away from his hardened unblinking gaze. She knew what he was asking her, even though he wouldn't say it. He was asking her for a reason not to kill her, which he was highly considering. "I know the sorceress who has cursed you, Kizomae. I know her spells and I know her terrain…I can guide you there…"

"Yet here you stand far from those you were guiding. You are useless"

She thought of an out, of something to say to save her life. She was running out of ideas, and he was running out of…. Well, he never really had patience to begin with. Why did she leave the safety of that stupid girl? _"That stupid girl…"_

"Kagome!"

He lifted a single brow at her words. Was that not the name given to that priestess? The very one who held a connection to his very survival? He hated how he seemed to come to terms with this aggravating truth. He loosened his grip a little more.

"She's in danger! If she dies, you won't get another chance to kill that stupid little princess! She'll buy you the time, but I'll get you your victory Lord Sesshomaru"

He looked into the conviction in her eyes. It was starting to make a little more sense now. The two witches had a history did they? She had known more than she was letting on. He briefly recalled an old saying his father would spout about women and their secrets.

He released his whip as she fell, once again, to the ground below. The sorceress would prove beneficial in ways his fool brother had clearly over looked. "Utsuwa…"

It was a statement, but she somehow knew that it was intended as a question. A question he waited for her to answer… no, not just a question; a test. Yes, she knew that dirty names significance. She knew its significance very well.

Torikoe stopped examining the fresh bruising on her neck to look up at the demon who looked off in the distance intrigued by something in the air. "That's right…" she answered quite sure of herself. It seemed he knew more than she gave him credit for. "_That is why he is letting me live…he knows that I know"_

Without another word, the demon walked into the forest path that she had just taken the time to exit from. She felt like crying as she waited for the words that would seal her fate.

"Let's go"

"_And there they are"_

Forcing herself up, she followed after Sesshomaru's casual steps. You wouldn't think the man was in a hurry, unless you looked into his eyes; something she was not fond of doing. She walked past the familiar trees she passed in her escape. She knew where they were going, and she scoffed at the fact that she had just inadvertently saved that little hussy's life.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaah!" the young girl screamed as she narrowly missed another strike from the youngest brother of the Black Wing. She counted herself lucky that this guy seemed inexperienced with a sword. That, and he seemed to be enjoying the chase a little too much. "_He must not get out much"_ she mused to herself as she ran further into the foliage for cover.

"_I don't know how much longer I can last..." _she thought to herself. She ran through the trees, Shippo in tow. Maybe she could stall long enough until Inuyasha came. She looked to the small fox on her shoulder and found some inner conviction. She could do this, she had to. She readied her bow as her head rested momentarily against a tree. "Please, let me do this..."

"D-don't worry" the small fox assured her, "I won't let anything happen to you Kagome"

"Thank you Shippo" she smiled back

"Come on out priestess!" Chotzu called out with a smile as he searched the forest. "You can't hide forever"

She heard the sound of a tree falling in the distance. "_He guessed the wrong one... Which means he has poor insight_" she smiled at an idea.

"Shippo, can you throw one of your mushroom over there?" She pointed to a tree a little off in the distance. The little fox nodded in compliance. "Sure thing Kagome"

Kagome pulled back her arrow as the mushroom landed and gave its familiar wailings. Kagome steadied her arrow as Chotzu sliced down the mushroom's tree. "What the heck is that?..." he tilted his head as he watched the strange fungus continue to wail.

"Hit the mark!"

He turned towards the familiar voice and was struck with a purification arrow to the chest. With a loud cry, the boy well motionless to the floor, purified by Kagome's light.

"I did it!" She smiled triumphantly raising a fist in the air. Shippo jumped passionately up and down for her victory. However, the victory was short lived as she looked at her surroundings. Slowly, the more she looked around the more her face grew with worry. It suddenly dawned on her. "Where are we?!"

She let out a sigh of defeat as she slumped down; staring at her feet below. "I've gone too deep into the forest..."

"That's ok Kagome. All we have to do is follow the sound of the river" Shippo suggested with a smirk.

"Can you hear it?!" She asked pleadingly

The little fox nodded with a hint of smugness, "I am a great demon after a-a-a"

"Ummm, Shippo?..."

"BEHIND YOU!"

Kagome felt shivers run down her spine as she felt a presence behind her. Slowly, she turned around. Before she could make sense of the situation, a firm hand grabbed her arm forcing her to drop her bow. "I was going to be nice about killing you" Chotzu growled, the arrow still reacting with spiritual light sparking off his chest, "...not anymore"

"How…how…"

"Stupid girl" he spat as he lifted his katana above the squirming girl, "I cannot die!"

"KAGOME!" the small fox yelled as he ran to her aid. She closed her eyes tightly as the blade was raised, ready to fall. "INUYASHA!"

Kagome opened her eyes as Chotzu's grip loosened. His raised blade fell to his side. Kagome smiled as she noticed a pair of claws make their way out of the boy' chest. "You came!" she smiled holding both hands to her heart. When the boy fell to the ground, so did her face. Standing about her was not the red robed, dog eared, hero she had been so used to seeing. Standing tall and proud was not the worrisome face of her dearest friend. Standing there with indifferent golden eyes, sending nervous waves down her spine was the man she had been searching so desperately for, but somehow she still wished it was someone else. "_It's a good thing I stopped myself from running into his arms….talk about awkward…"_ she nervously sighed to herself.

Before she could open her mouth to thank her unexpected savior, Torikoe came into view. "He's trying to escape" she almost yawned as a lazy hand pointed to the boy who stumbled towards his katana. Before she knew it Sesshomaru stood in front of the boy, who stubbornly held up with weapon. "You've already tried this once before" Chotzu mocked, "It didn't work!"

The boy was loud in his convictions, but Sesshomaru knew the boy was scared. He was more scared now then the last time he had killed him. Perhaps, it was because the boy had seen what he was capable of, or perhaps it was because he was alone. A very small and predator like smirk fell on the dog demon's lips. He took a step forward, and the boy took a step back. "If you are not afraid of death…" Sesshomaru began, "why do you fear me so?"

The boy growled as he charged at the demon lord. Kagome didn't even see Sesshomaru draw his weapon, but she heard the clash of steal and in an instant both opponents stood with their backs to the other. Looking only slightly satisfied with himself, the demon lord casually sheathed the Tensaiga. How he had missed the feel of his power, the ease in which he was able to lay waste to his opponents, the fear he could instill. For a moment he was satisfied, but it only lasted a short moment for he remembered the reasons for his new found strength when he heard _her_ voice.

"What happened to…"

Before the girl's sentenced was finished a black light appeared from Chotzu. The black light grew into an imperfect circle, as Chotzu was engulfed and gone. Only his unremarkable blade remained.

"He opened the meidou…." Shippo answered in both amazement and fear. "That guy didn't even leave a mark on Sesshomaru"

"He was partially correct" Torikoe shrugged, "The brothers can's be killed… with normal weapons of this world, but that Tensaiga isn't really part of this world now is it?"

"What are you doing her Torikoe?!" Shippo yelled as he pointed an accusing finger her way. "I thought you ran away!"

"And I brought back help didn't I?" she answered coylt, "And you couldn't have asked for a better guard do-" She stopped herself quickly. She knew better than to finish her sentence and instead faked innocence as she walked behind Kagome ignoring his glare.

Kagome snapped out of the confusion and walked towards the still and towering demon. She came to his side and looked up to see his face. She didn't mean to examine him, but when she looked upon his face she couldn't help it. His features were so similar to Inuyasha's, but so very different. What was it? They had the same golden eyes, the same aggravatingly beautiful hair. He just seemed more aloof, indifferent, but when he was asleep he didn't seem that way. She remembered noting that he seemed so calm, almost innocent. "_Inuyasha was the same when I found him on the tree…"_

"Quit your staring girl"

She suddenly became very aware of what she had been doing, and placed her hands out apologetically. "Sorry about that. It's just that you…"

She opened her eyes to see the judgmental glare that was now upon her. "_Okay, remember this is not Inuyasha you're dealing with here. You need to watch your P's and Q's with this one…and whatever you do, do not compare him to Inuyasha. Stay on his good side!" _she nodded to herself after her small pep talk.

Sesshomaru watched in bewilderment as the woman's expression quickly changed yet again. She gave a confident stance as she stood before him. When she was sure that she had won his attention she gave a very slight bow. "Thank you"

He watched her silently for a few moments, perhaps surprised by the fact that she had some form of etiquette. "Hn"

Kagome gave herself an invisible pat on the back, and watched as Sesshomaru began on his trek. With a nod of determination she followed after him. She wasn't sure why, but she had a lot of faith in following Sesshomaru. After all, the whole reason for her coming on this quest was to help him…even though he wouldn't admit to accepting it. She trusted him. He had just saved her life after all… even if it was technically only done for revenge or to save his own life. She shrugged off the minor details of it. There was more important things to consider right now. "_How do I convince him to go find Inuyasha?…"_


	15. An Unlikely Accord

**An Unlikely Accord**

She was first impressed with how his presence could alter the group dynamic to such an extreme. The four traveled in complete silence through the forest. Shippo refused to leave the safety of her shoulders, no longer making his usual snarky observations. Torikoe, Kagome noted, was also uncharacteristically close to her as well. While Torikoe tried to appear uninterested in her silence, she was overly attentive to every movement the dog demon would make. Kagome mulled this over in silence. Perhaps she should be just as scared as the other two, but she was slightly satisfied that she wasn't. Perhaps it was this little ego boost, that gave her the courage for what came next.

She watched his silent strides. She couldn't help but call upon an old comparison Inuyasha had once made between his brother and the wind. She could see why. He moved silently and without question, as if he were indeed just passing by; uninterested in his surroundings. She wasn't exactly sure of what to call their situation. He saved her, she hoped that he knew what their connection was, and she was fairly certain he was not going to take her back to the safety of her friends. He acted as if he didn't even notice she was there _"Like the wind indeed…"_

Remembering her resolve she lifted a finger to speak, but closed her mouth before words came out; second guessing the words that didn't come. No, she didn't have many chances here, and she needed her words to stick. She lifted her finger for a second time, but shook her head as she negated the syllables once more. _"This is ridiculous. Come one Kagome! Inuyasha's waiting for you!"_

She stared at the thick pelt he wore. She was always curious about it. She was even more curious about how it felt. It had to be soft, and there was definitely a part of her that wanted to tap his shoulder to get his attention…and also test this theory for herself. Then she remembered the time she had laid eyes upon his full demon transformation, and the sheer fear it had instilled in her. "_Then again… he's not really the cute and cuddly type_" she silently mused to herselfremembering the large teeth and drooling poison. "_But people say I've always been good with dogs, so how do I win his approval here?"_

She nodded in her resolve. She had to stop second guessing herself. _**He**_ needed_** her**_ right? If she just came out and told him she needed to find Inuyasha before they continued their journey, he'd have to… well… maybe he would consider it. She shook off the negativity and lifted her finger for a third time _"Here goes nothing…"_

"Your stalling has become most irksome human" his smooth yet somber voice spoke, with just a hint of annoyance. She had to second guess whether or not she had heard him speak at all, since he had not stopped in his gait. She tried to think of a response, but all that came out was "Eh…."

"If you have nothing of importance to say, remain silent human"

She felt a dirty glare from Torikoe, telling her to remain quiet. She felt tiny fox claws tighten on her blouse, and she felt her fists begin to tighten in her palms_….Oh no_… she heard the smarter half of herself protest.

"My NAME is Kagome!"

Her hands quickly fell to her mouth after she spoke. She hoped that maybe he didn't hear her, or that she didn't speak as loudly as she did, but the fact that he came to a complete halt did not go ignored. _"You and you're big mouth"_ her smarter half sighed.

Torikoe took an obvious step away from the school girl, not wanting to be a part of whatever was to come next. The dog may not kill the girl, but she didn't know if he was opposed to physical mutilation.

A single unreadable golden eye looked over his shoulder towards the girl. He noted that she wasn't scared; not like the countless others who had received such looks. He knew this look to be different; this girl was…nervous? This girl who had tried to treat his injuries, despite the attempts he had made on her life; this girl who had traveled with his cur of a half-brother; this girl who had tried to defy his curse out of foolish and blind compassion; this girl who attempted to correct his speech in a momentary angry lapse of judgment, this girl now stood before him…not in fear but simply with a girl's nervousness? Even know his glare did nothing beside make her give him an uneasy smile. He watched curiously as she continued.

"Well, now that I have your…attention" she began growing more confident as she spoke, "Um…How do you feel about finding…Inu…yasha?..."she ended with meek hopefulness.

Did she expect a response to such a foolish question? He noticed the look of determination in her eyes before turning his away from her and beginning in his pace. Kagome watched him move in silence once again. She wasn't surprised, but she wasn't about to drop the subject…. Against her better judgment. She opened her mouth to speak again, but stopped when she heard the deep and quiet demand of his voice.

"Search for him if you so choose, it's of no consequence to me"

She watched him trying to put the pieces of what he said together. Shippo's grip loosened. "What's that supposed to mean?" he whispered.

"It means that your priestess here is out of luck" Torikoe chuckled maliciously as she re-approached her safety net, "Unless she wants to risk going into the forest alone"

Kagome weighed the options as she watched the image of the dog lord grow smaller in the distance. He was either very prideful, extremely indifferent, or exceptionally crafty. Did he know that she wouldn't abandon him? The whole reason she was in this predicament was to help him. She didn't have much of a choice in the matter, even if he didn't want it. Then there was the possibility that he didn't want or acknowledge her help. He could have saved her because he was simply passing by…it wouldn't be the first time. _"Maybe he really doesn't care if I leave... Or maybe…"_

She crossed her arms as it all began to make sense to her. It wasn't that he didn't want her there and it wasn't that he was calling a bluff. He was making their arrangement even. "I get it!" she spoke aloud as she jogged up to her newest traveling companion. "If I leave on my own, you know that the chances of my survival are…." She thought of how to phrase it.

"Nonexistent" Torikoe offered with a smirk

Kagome rolled her eyes, but didn't correct the truthfulness of the statement. "The only way I can survive this forest right now…. Well, it's if I stay with you, right?"

Sesshomaru turned another eye to her direction, noting that she was now traveling directly by his side as if they were taking a leisurely walk through the forest. He stopped a sneer from forming, and listened to her attempt at logic.

She continued, not expecting an answer anymore. "That's it isn't it?!" she smiled excitedly, "The only reason you are accepting…I mean allowing me, to help you is because it's an even exchange. You protect me while we are on our quest, and I stay by your side to keep the snake at bay!"

He watched her in bewilderment as the nervousness was no longer visible on her person. No, now she was bursting with pride, as if she had solved some great mystery of her time. She came to a conclusion of even exchange did she? He had mulled this idea over in his head when he had killed the younger fool of the Brothers of the Black Wing, but he hadn't phrased it as such. He would never consider himself to be the protector of this human woman. The fact that he didn't wish to seek out Inuyasha, was that it would not prove beneficial to his own needs. He was not going to stop, to return Inuyasha's woman back to him. However, he would not stop the woman if she so chose to do so.

He looked back to the path ahead of him. Still, he didn't expect the woman to leave on her own, because even he didn't believe that she was that big of a fool, and if she did so desire to seek out the half-demon he was under no obligation to stop her. The girl was free to make her own decisions.

However, he had not destroyed the Black Wing vermin to protect her in Inuyasha's place as a form of payment. Then again, was that not what he had done? He went out of his way to save the girl and had decided to allow her travel alongside him in order for her to bypass the curse. True, he would not stop her from leaving, but he knew that she wouldn't. Perhaps this woman was not as foolish as he had first surmised. It appeared that she had placed an adequate label on this ill formed relationship. He didn't know if he was annoyed by this or pleased, but he found that he was thinking on her words for longer than he cared to.

He looked back to the girl, annoyed to find that she was wearing a self-satisfied smile. "That is to be the arrangement then"

Even though he stated this in a matter of fact tone, the fact that his eyes hadn't left hers let her know that he was waiting for her answer on the subject. "_So it's not so much what he says, but what he doesn't say" _she made a mental note. She nodded with a smile, "I'll scratch your back, if you scratch mine!" she smiled.

He lifted a single brow at the strange response. "That is not required…" he lifted his claws for emphasis, "Or recommended"

She noticed the hard look in his eyes and the green tint his nails began to take. She was quite familiar with what that meant. However, the very faint…very, very, faint smirk he wore calmed her from panic. She had seen that humor once before. "_Again…at my expense"_

She waved her hands dismissively with an embarrassed smile, "No, no, no. That's just an expression"

He lowered his claws, but she noticed his questioning brow still remained. She sighed at herself and thought of a better choice of words, "It means, that I'll help you, if you help me"

"Hmmm" he mulled it over, "You agree to serve me under the requirement that I see to your safety. Is that it?"

"_And I'm supposed to be the educated one…"_ she shook her head in amused defeat at how eloquently Sesshomaru phrased their situation. "I agree" she nodded in agreement, "Oh…and Shippo's too!" she added quickly as an afterthought.

Sesshomaru turned his attention to the small fox for the first time. It was strange to see a demon child so friendly with a human woman. Then again who was he to judge such a relationship, he begrudgingly decided. "Very well"

"What! Seriously?!" Torikoe finally interjected

"Be silent" he spoke darkly, hearing her heart skip a beat as he did so. "You and I already hold an agreement sorceress. Should you betray me, your life becomes forfeit"

"How could I forget…" she quietly spat to herself as the group continued in their pace.

Kagome felt a momentary pang of guilt for Torikoe, but it left when she remembered how easily she abandoned them a few moments ago. That and the fact that since Sesshomaru didn't kill her, he must have had some use for her. She wouldn't be in any immediate danger, not for now anyway. Inuyasha on the other hand…she had no idea.

"It's just…" she sighed to herself, "I need to know that he's ok…"

"I'm sure he is Kagome!" Shippo assured her, if only to see her frown disappear for a moment. "That Inuyasha's too stubborn to die"

Sesshomaru made no motion that he was listening to their conversation. He hadn't even noticed when he first started to. He wasn't even sure why he spoke, perhaps to keep the woman's mind clear at their task at hand, he decided. "He lives…. For now at least"

"He's alive!" she smiled suddenly, "But what about the Black Wing guy?!"

He regretted speaking almost immediately, when she jumped excitedly back to his side. He suppressed a sigh and second guessed the pact he had made with this human. He continued in his gait, trying to ignore her lingering gaze. "Their battle is reaching its climax... the winds suggest he will fall"

"The winds?" Shippo repeated unconvinced. Kagome let out a sigh of relief, in full belief of Sesshomaru's report. She looked up as the wind caressed her face. "_It's what he doesn't say…"_

"Thank you" she smiled genuinely

"_If she's the one saving him, why is she doing all the thanking?..."_ Torikoe silently spat to herself, knowing better than to voice her opinions.

Kagome didn't wait for a response as a look of determination took hold of her. She would come out of this successfully and reunite with her friends, but first thing was first. "So what's our plan?"

* * *

**Hey Everyone,**

**I really wish the series would have had more Kag/Sess air time. I love the character dynamic. This basically writes itself!**

**I'm trying my best to get back in the game and keep regular updates.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews are always encouraged**

**Much Love,**

**Merky15**


End file.
